


Contracts

by Deonara2012



Category: CN Blue, CNBLUE (Band), Co-ed School, Infinite (Band), Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChanMi works for one of the more well known people in the  fashion industry. She finds out that he will do ANYTHING to get what he wants.</p>
<p>And what he  wants is for Aces to model for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Script Frenzy script. I got the characters by listing the members of all the groups I like and using a random number generator to pick who went in what spot - with the exception of JungShin, SungMin, and Chanmi. And HeeChul. Those I planned. I actually only made one change: L and Bekah were originally in each other's occupations.

Lee Soomi poured wine into two glasses, and then brought the glasses and the wine over to the table to join her roommate, Heo Chanmi. SooMi took an uncharacteristic gulp of her wine. "JaeBeom came into work today."

About to take a sip, Chanmi had to set her glass down on the table. No wonder Soomi had forgotten her keys, and had looked so frazzled when they'd met at their apartment door. "He... came in? Why? I thought he broke up with you." It also explained why she gulped her wine like that.

Soomi rolled her eyes. "He did, the bastard. He came in and flirted with Dara." She finished the rest of her wine, and picked up the bottle to get some more. "And I mean flirted. I think he wanted to make me jealous."

Chanmi sipped her wine, watching her friend pour herself another generous glassful. "And did he?"

Soomi set the bottle down and scowled. "Yes, he did. He just about made out with her across the counter, all the time checking to see if he made an impression on me."

"Did you go red?"

"I completely ignored him." Soomi took another gulp of her wine. "Yes, I went red," she added in disgust. "Dara took great pleasure in telling me once he'd left."

Chanmi regarded her a moment, then smiled. "It's Friday," she said, ignoring the obviousness of the statement. "I think it's time we go out after I fix dinner. I don't have to go in to work tomorrow, and you don't go in until late. What do you say?"

SooMi perked up and set her wine down. "I think you should change out of that outfit and get dressed to hit a club."

Chanmi laughed and went to go change.

 

The club was just what they both needed, and they plunged into the crowd without a thought beyond dancing and forgetting. After about an hour, Chanmi got her roommates attention and mimed drinking something, and Soomi nodded. They worked their way through the crowd, laughing when they could finally move freely. Or at least freer.

"What are you in the mood for?" Soomi asked, and Chanmi grinned.

"Something simple. So we get back out there faster."

"Yes," Soomi agreed, and they began to push their way toward the bar.

"Excuse me."

Chanmi stopped and turned to look at the man who'd taken her arm. He looked vaguely familiar. "Yes?"

"Are you Heo Chanmi?" he leaned closer and asked, and even his voice sounded familiar.

"Yes," she said, and then her eyes widened in recognition. "YooHwan-oppa?"

He smiled, relieved, and let her go. "You remember me."

Chanmi grinned. "Yes! You look really good. How are you?" He'd been a nice kid in school, but with his older brother... who knew how he'd really turned out.

"Good, thanks. You look amazing. Want to dance?"

"We were just going to get something to drink," Chanmi said reluctantly.

"We?" Yoohwan asked, and if he were nervous, he hid it well.

Chanmi gestured to SooMi. "My friend."

"Go ahead," Soomi said. "I don't mind."

"You can join us," Yoohwan said, smiling. "The more the merrier."

Chanmi glanced at Soomi, who grinned. Chanmi laughed and turned back to Yoohwan. "We'd love to, thank you!"

The floor might have actually gotten more crowded, but they managed to stay together, still laughing. Chanmi saw YooHwan's older brother, YooChun, but basically ignored him; he'd never noticed her before, and she was actually just fine with that.

Sometime later, YooHwan touched her arm and gestured toward the bar. Chanmi grinned and nodded, then caught her roommate's attention and pointed to where they were going. Soomi nodded and immediately went back to the man (not Yoochun, thankfully) she was dancing with. Chanmi followed YooHwan off the floor and through the crowd to the bar. He bought her a drink, and they found a place to talk. He leaned close to her.

"You really do look good," he said, grinning at her. "What are you up to these days?"

Chanmi sipped her drink, grinning back at him. Then she leaned close to answer. "Oh, you know. Work, go home and sleep, wake up and go to work. What about you?"

Yoohwan laughed. "I'm still in school, working on a journalism degree. Where do you work? Somewhere interesting, I hope?"

"Chul designs, actually. It's interesting if for no other reason than I have to deal with Heechul-sshi himself. He's... colorful."

YooHwan's eye lit up. "Oh, so you see him a lot?"

"I can't avoid it. I work in his front office. What made you decide on journalism?"

"I've always been interested in what's going on, so it'll be nice to report on it, instead of learning it all second hand."

Soomi appeared, looking flushed and happy, and took Chanmi's drink out of her hand. She took a sip and gave it back. "Your brother was looking for you," she said to YooHwan.

He looked startled, then irritated, and then smiled at her. "Okay, thanks. Chanmi-ya, how do I get in contact with you?"

Chanmi started, then grinned. "Oh! Here." She handed her drink back to Soomi and got a business card from her pocket and handed it over.

"Thank you," Yoohwan said, and tucked it into his pocket. "Have a good evening."

He handed his drink to Soomi, bowed to them, and vanished pretty quickly into the crowd around them.

"He's cute," Soomi said, leaning close to Chanmi so she could hear her. "His brother's cuter."

Chanmi turned to look at her, serious. "Yoochun-sshi makes JaeBeom look like a saint. I think you might want to stay away from him, even on rebound."

Soomi scowled, and then knocked back the rest of the drink and set the glass down. "Let's go dance some more. I like forgetting him while I'm here." She held out her hand to Chanmi.

Chanmi grinned, finished her drink and set the glass down next to Soomi's. Then she took her hand, and the two of them went back onto the floor.


	2. The Problem with Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aces has a problem. Their lead guitarist.

Hoya could hear the crowd from where he stood, leaning against the wall in the back hallway of the concert venue. It sounded like Aces had done it again, the new rumors notwithstanding. Of course, the rumors were why he was standing there, waiting for the band to come off the stage. Bad timing, maybe, but it really couldn't wait.

Boa led the way off stage, grinning wildly, with JungShin behind her. MinHyuk came next, hair wild (he wasn't even moving around that much, and Hoya knew that wasn't how the stylists did his hair, so how he managed that...), and then SungMin, all of them with the same light in their eyes. Hoya hated to dim that so soon, but he had to. He grabbed SungMin's arm and pulled him to the side as more people came off the stage, support staff, with the same look of a job well done. Hoya waited until they were all gone.

"Another rumor popped up," he said, leaning close to SungMin, to keep the conversation as private as he could. "You kicked her out onto the street?"

"She broke up with me," SungMin protested, not concerned about privacy. "I couldn't just... let her stay."

Hoya sighed. "You have to stop doing this. People are going to start complaining, clamoring for your removal, and I won't be able to stop the company from firing you, or at least removing you from Aces."

SungMin stared at him. "You can't be serious," he said, louder. "She's not even worth it!"

"That doesn't really matter, and you know it," Boa said, and Hoya turned to find he was surrounded. From what she said, though, at least one was on his side.

SungMin scowled at her. "You seriously believe that."

"It's never mattered before," Minhyuk said, casually twirling a drumstick around his fingers. "It's what the fans think, and what they think they see. They won't stand for it much longer."

"There's already some unrest on the fancafes," JungShin said, his voice quiet.

Sungmin looked around at them all, and Hoya could see how he felt. Maybe this time, he'd let them help. "What do you want me to do?" SungMin asked, still defensive.

Hoya shooed the others off, and they went, but not without looking behind them. "Find a girl you can deal with long term," he said to SungMin when they'd gone. "And if you don't think you can, I will."

SungMin rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't care. Just... make it fast so I can get it over with."

Hoya patted his shoulder, wondering if SungMin had even heard his comment about 'long term.' "You know they only say that because they don't want to lose you," he said. "And the way this is going, they would." SungMin looked at him, and then the scowl eased into something more thoughtful. Hoya let him go and gave him a shove. "Go on. You guys sounded good tonight."

SungMin nodded and moved off toward the room where they could hear the other three; by the time he reached the door, he looked like he'd forgotten the problem already. Hoya shook his head and followed a bit slower. Now he just had to find someone who might be able to deal with SungMin long term.

* * *

SungMin lay diagonally across his bed, damp hair wetting the blankets under him. He'd pulled his sleep pants on after his shower, still upset about the conversation with Hoya - not to mention the rest of the band. "No, you don't get it," he said into his phone to one of his closest school friends. "I could get fired if I don't... Do you realize how stupid this is? I might have to pay some girl to act as my girlfriend!"

"Are you telling me this is going to be hard?" Yoochun asked, sounding amused. SungMin scowled.

"According to Hoya, all the decent girls I've dated I've already pissed off. I don't even know where to start." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Decent?"

"Yeah. You know. Professional. Doesn't look like she came in off the street, that sort of thing."

Yoochun didn't say anything, and after a moment, SungMin sat up. "You didn't fall asleep, did you?"

"No, of course not," Yoochun said, his words slow. "But I might have an idea. I don't know enough yet," he added before SungMin could say anything. "I think I know someone who might fit your criteria. Let me get back to you on it. And... be ready to ask your manager to see me, just in case this works out like I think it will.

SungMin sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Okay. Just... make sure she's not ugly, Chun, please?"

Yoochun laughed. "Would I do that? I'll make it believable, hyung. Promise. Good night."

"Night." SungMin hung up and closed his eyes. It'd all work out. It always did.

 

Yoochun walked into the front room of his apartment, yawning. He scratched his head, messing up his already messy hair, and then grabbed his phone from the counter on his way past. He collapsed on the couch, lounging, and hit the speed dial.

"YooHwan, about that girl from the club," he said, when his brother picked up.

Used to this kind of greeting, YooHwan didn't hesitate. "Chanmi? or her roommate?"

"Chanmi," Yoochun said. "Right. Can you take her to lunch on Monday and find out if she's single?"

"Why?" Yoohwan asked warily.

"I heard from SungMin last night. He needs help, and I think she might be the one to give him that help. She's presentable enough, anyway."

"SungMin-hyung?" Yoohwan repeated, sounding doubtful. "Isn't she a bit... high class for him?"

"That's exactly what he needs," Yoochun said. "Just find out for me?"

"I'll do what I can. I guess if she says no because she's got a boyfriend, I'll know the answer to that."

"Exactly," Yoochun said with a smile. "Thanks. Call me as soon as you know anything." He hung up, dropped the phone on the floor next to him, and indulged in a stretch. It was never bad to have SungMin owe him something.

* * *

Chanmi focused completely on the computer as she typed in the notes from the meeting she and HeeChul had attended earlier that morning. Her desk was pretty remote, away from everyone else in the company. To be honest, she liked it that way even if most of the other people in the company called her arrogant. Or maybe she liked it because they did. The large windows to the right looked out over Seoul, brightening the night. Her desk faced the elevator, the only used access to this floor. The ding of the elevator brought her attention to it, and she looked up, surprised. The elevator opened, and YooHwan stepped off. He smiled at Chanmi, and she smiled back. "Oppa, it's good to see you again," she said. "How can I help you?"

"Have you had lunch yet?"

Her smile faded a little. "No, not yet."

"Can you get away? I'd like to take you, and get caught up."

Chanmi glanced back at the door behind her, then back at him. Then she gave him a brilliant smile. "You know what, give me a moment. Let me ask." She got up and approached the door with some trepidation. Heechul was in a bad mood, so asking him over the phone would be a mistake. Instead, she walked in, closing the door behind her. "Heechul-sshi?" she asked.

Her boss looked up and scowled. "What."

"I'd like to go to lunch...."

He waved her away before she'd even finished, his attention on whatever lay on his desk. Gratefully, Chanmi left the room and closed the door carefully behind her.

"Yep, I can go," she said, and sighed in relief with a smile. YooHwan smiled back at her, looking amused. Chanmi gathered her things together, including her blackberry, with some haste, half afraid HeeChul would come out and yell at her to get back to work.

"Ready?" YooHwan asked.

"Very," Chanmi said, and stepped out from behind her desk. YooHwan pressed the button for the elevator.

The drive was quiet, any conversation almost stilted, and Chanmi wondered if she'd made a mistake in joining him. But when they arrived at the restaurant and sat down, he smiled at her and began to ask her about her work. The lunch went wonderfully, the conversation flowing easily.

"So, who was that with you at the club?" he asked when they neared the end of the meal.

"My roommate. Why?"

YooHwan shrugged. "Hyung is interested in her, maybe."

Chanmi took a drink to hide how disturbed that made her. "She's recovering from a bad break up. Her ex-boyfriend is an ass." Although possibly better than your brother, she added in her thoughts.

"It seems most exes are," YooHwan said, and Chanmi grinned.

"True."

"Do you have one?"

"An ex?" Chanmi asked, surprised.

"Or a pre-ex."

Chanmi stared at him, then laughed. "A pre-ex?" she asked. "Is that some twisted way to ask if I have a boyfriend?"

YooHwan pretended to be offended - she could tell by the smile he couldn't hide completely. "Twisted? I thought it was creative!"

"Maybe a little creative," Chanmi teased, and took a bite of her salad.

"Well?" YooHwan prodded.

Chanmi swallowed. "My last boyfriend was so long ago, I don't even remember his number, if he even still has it. No, I'm not dating anyone. Why?" She took a drink of her soda.

YooHwan smiled. "Isn't that what every guy wants to know about a hot girl?"

Chanmi stared at him, unable to believe he'd said that, and with a straight face. Her blackberry rang and she started, surprised, and reached into her purse for it. She looked at the caller ID, and then grimaced at YooHwan. "I'm sorry. He's still in a mood. Excuse me."

She got up and walked toward the door of the restaurant. "Hello?"

"You need to be back here now," HeeChul said, and hung up.

She hadn't even made it to the door. With a sigh, Chanmi turned around and went back to YooHwan. She sat down across from him, tucked the phone away, and signaled the waiter.

"Everything okay?" Yoohwan asked.

"No. I mean, with me, yes, but I have to go. He's in a snit because Aces turned him down again."

Yoohwan lifted an eyebrow. "For what?"

"He wants them to model his newest line. He thinks they'll be good for it, and it'll be good for them. " Chanmi shrugged. "I don't know anything about fashion, so I can't say one way or another."

The waiter arrived then. "How may I help you?"

"A box for the lady's salad, please," YooHwan said. "And the check."

The waiter bowed and left. YooHwan took the last bite of his lunch and set his chopsticks down before Chanmi recovered, her cheeks flushing pink.

"You don't have to take me back," she said.

"I brought you, so I can take you. It's okay, Chanmi-yah. I'll just see you to the door."

Chanmi smiled. "Thank you. And that might save your sanity, if you don't see my boss in the middle of this kind of snit."

YooHwan laughed.

* * *

YooHwan watched Chanmi go into the office building, waving through the open window when she did just before the elevator closed. He left the doorway and then went to lean against the wall, out of sight of anyone in the lobby. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello, hyung. I got that information you wanted, and possibly more that will help you."

"What is it?" Yoochun asked, sounding interested.

"She's single, and has been for a long time. And... you're looking for someone for SungMin-hyung, right?"

"Yes. And?"

"Her boss is trying to get Aces to model for him."

Yoochun didn't say anything for a while. "That is really interesting. Thank you, Yoohwan."

"Any time, hyung," YooHwan said. He hung up, pushed away from the wall, and started back to where he'd parked his car.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An appointment.

The phone rang, and Chanmi rolled her eyes. It had been ringing all afternoon, and she wanted a chance to actually get her work done, please! Still....

"Chul Designs, Kim HeeChul's office. Chanmi speaking. How may I help you?"

"My name is L, personal assistant to Lee Howon. He and Lee SungMin would like to make an appointment with HeeChul-sshi, as soon as possible."

"What is this in reference to?"

"Aces is possibly interested in modeling for HeeChul-sshi, should an agreement be reached."

Chanmi stared unseeing at the elevator. Then she gave herself a serious shake. If she dropped this, she could wave good-bye to this job. "How long will he need?"

"He figures two hours, and if it is possible to have some time after, in case it goes longer?"

Chanmi already had the calendar open. "He has some time Thursday afternoon, beginning at two. Two hours, with some extra time just in case."

"Thursday is perfect, thank you. Will you please put Lee-sshi through to HeeChul-sshi?"

"Of course." She put him on hold, and dialed through to HeeChul's office. "HeeChul-sshi. A Lee Howon from FNC Music wishes to speak with you."

HeeChul was silent a moment. "Patch him through."

Chanmi did, and then hung up, still stunned. Last she'd heard - in fact, not too long ago, the day she'd gone to lunch with YooHwan - Aces wanted nothing to do with Chul Designs.

Well, it didn't really concern her, so she went back to work, finishing the notes she'd started typing up. She'd just wrapped that up when her phone rang again, this time from HeeChul's office. "Yes, sir?"

"A package will come by courier from the manager of Aces. Please bring it in, unopened."

"Yes, sir."

"When is the appointment?"

"Thursday, at 2:00."

"Excellent," HeeChul said, sounding pleased. "Thank you." He hung up before she could respond.

Chanmi hung up as well and scowled at the phone. "That makes no sense," she muttered, trying to ignore the ominous feeling welling up in her. "Why do they want to meet up with him all of a sudden?" Of course the phone had no answers.

* * *

"Oh, he's up to something," Chanmi said, digging into the bowl of ice cream. She tried to be careful, though; she didn't want to drip it on her K.R.Y. t-shirt. "I just don't know what."

"Isn't he always up to something?" SooMi asked, digging into her own bowl. She'd just gotten home, and her apron from work lay over the back of her chair.

"Yes, but I usually know what. I have to know what, so I can make sure it all goes well. And he's not telling me."

SooMi snorted. "Sounds just like a man," she said, and stuck her spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yes," Chanmi agreed. "Which is why I'm confused."

SooMi stared at her, then burst into laughter. "You have a good point."

"So, why are you mad today?"

SooMi scowled. "He came back in again today. I mean, really."

"Flirting with Dara again?" Chanmi was glad they were eating ice cream this time, instead of drinking wine.

"No. She wasn't there. He flirted with GaYoon. Not as... intimately, though, and I didn't turn red. I think. At least, no one said anything about it this time, like they did the last time he came in."

Chanmi took a bite of her ice cream, letting it melt a bit before swallowing. "Have you considered a transfer?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure I want to, though. I like working close to home, so I don't have to worry about a commute. And the manager is nice."

"True. What if he keeps showing up?"

Soomi sighed. "I'll either get a transfer or do something that'll get me fired."

Chanmi stared at her, spoon halfway to her mouth. "I'd laugh, if I thought you were joking."

Soomi smiled at her, and then had another bite. Chanmi grinned back.


	4. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul drops the bomb, and Chanmi wonders if it's worth it to keep her job.

Chanmi brushed her hands down her grey skirt, then nervously adjusted her pencil holder. Meeting Lee SungMin had her less nervous than HeeChul-sshi's refusal to let her know anything about this meeting. That ominous feeling returned and she didn't know how to get rid of it.

The elevator chimed, and she looked up as four very nice looking men stepped off; three she didn't know, and one she knew well.

"Choi-sshi, HeeChul will see you immediately."

He bowed to her and walked around the desk, going through the heavy wooden door behind her.

Chanmi turned her attention to the unfamiliar three. She recognized SungMin immediately, of course; the other two she wasn't so sure of. She also recognized the look in SungMin's eyes. 'Nothing interesting here.' She'd grown up with boys looking at her and not seeing anything interesting. One of them walked toward her desk. "Lee SungMin and Manager Lee Howon to see HeeChul-sshi."

"Welcome to Chul Designs," Chanmi said. "One moment." She called the phone to tell HeeChul they'd arrived, and then stood up to bow. "Follow me, please." She moved around the desk to lead them toward the conference room. It made her a little nervous in spite of his disinterested expression, considering what she'd read about SungMin, but at least her skirt was knee length.

She stepped aside to let them all into the conference room. "Please, sit down. There are drinks if you want them. CEO Kim-sshi will be in shortly." Chanmi loved this room; one whole wall looked out over Seoul, and they'd put the table long ways so that only someone sitting at the foot couldn't see anything. Drinks sat on the counter that ran along one side of the room, and a printer and supplies, including extra paper, took up the counter opposite. Black leather chairs surrounded the long dark wood table, and plugs were set near each end for laptops. Chanmi had put hers near the end closest to the door.

The two men - Hoya and if she were right, L - sat down, and then proved her right when L pulled a small laptop out of his briefcase and plugged it in next to where she'd plugged hers in, in the middle of the conference table.

SungMin wandered to where the drinks were, and then back to her, pacing around her slowly. She watched him with curiosity the first time, irritation by the third. She put her hand out to stop him going around her a fourth time. "I am not a horse at auction," she said, detached. He smiled at her, meeting her eyes squarely, and then his smile straightened when she didn't back down.

"If you'll all sit down, we'll get started," HeeChul said from the doorway.

Chanmi and SungMin both looked at him, and she sat down before her boss had even finished speaking. SungMin sat down at the other end of the table, next to Howon. HeeChul sat across from them, and Siwon took a seat between him and Chanmi.

"Thank you for coming," HeeChul continued. "Let me introduce my Administrative Assistant, Heo Chanmi, and a company lawyer, Choi Siwon."

"Call me Hoya," Howon said. "This is Lee Sungmin, whom this contract directly affects, and my assistant, Kim MyungSu. He prefers L."

HeeChul bowed. "I think we only have a few terms to hammer out," he said.

Hoya smiled. "Yes. Pay rate, hours, and duration of the contract."

"Exactly."

Hoya straightened, and then SungMin put his hand down on the table hard enough to capture their attention.

"Before all that, I want to know who it is. I want a say in that."

L rolled his eyes, half-turned away from SungMin and Hoya, and Chanmi had to look down to keep from laughing out loud.

"There will be time for that later," Hoya said, no trace of impatience in his voice.

Chanmi straightened as well, and put her hands to the keyboard.

 

It took every bit of those two hours she'd scheduled. Chanmi tried to stretch her shoulders without it being obvious. She noticed L doing the same thing and grinned. He grinned back sheepishly.

She'd gotten up an hour ago at a short break to close the blinds in the windows because the sun was coming in, and had grabbed a water. She'd finished it some time ago, but didn't have the chance to grab another. They might actually be done. Siwon stood by the printer to collect the latest version of the contract, and SungMin slumped in his chair, staring at the table, clearly bored. He hadn't said a word the whole time.

"I think that's about everything," Hoya said.

SungMin straightened, pulling his jacket into place. "Good. Who is this girl?"

HeeChul smiled. "You've met her," he said smoothly. "My assistant, Heo Chanmi." He gestured to her.

Chanmi looked at him, eyes wide, frozen. That feeling she'd had, that something was going to happen, twisted her stomach. "What? Me?"

SungMin tilted his head, then smiled. "Okay."

"Not okay!" Chanmi protested. She didn't like this guy!

"Heo-puin. This is non-negotiable," HeeChul said, and she looked at him even though she didn't want to. "You will sign, or you can pack your things and leave now. Do not return."

She didn't gape at him, but just barely. Then she took a deep breath and made herself calm down. She could handle this. "Then I have a few provisions to add."

"If they are something we can live with," Hoya said.

"Live with them or I'll take my chances with unemployment," she snapped at him.

Hoya lifted an eyebrow and nodded. Chanmi didn't think she imagined the heat on the side of her face from HeeChul's stare, but she didn't look at him.

Siwon promptly shredded the version of the contract he'd just taken off the printer and returned to the table. He nodded to Chanmi, and then pulled her computer in front of him.

"What are these provisions?" Hoya asked.

Chanmi took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her. "First, no sex. And I'm not moving in with him." Her voice trembled.

SungMin opened his mouth; Hoya held up a hand without looking at him to stop him from saying anything.

"If he tries anything," Chanmi went on, "I get the right to pull out without any repercussions on Kim-sshi's part of the contract."

"In other words, they still have to model."

Chanmi nodded and swallowed. One down. "Second. I get at least 24 hours notice for anything he wants me to attend. No surprises, no emergencies. I have a life and I want to live it in the time I'll have left."

"Understandable," Hoya said.

"Third. In case of conflict, my day job gets priority."

Hoya looked at Heechul. "The first two, done. He'll keep his hands off you, and he'll give you plenty of warning."

SungMin scowled and slumped in his chair again, looking bored.

"In the case of conflict, I think we can work it out. If we don't, then yes, your work with Kim-sshi takes priority."

"That sounds good to me," HeeChul said. "Choi-sshi?"

"One moment." Siwon continued to type a moment, then stood up and walked to the printer. As each copy came off, he handed them out, one to Hoya and one to HeeChul. He sat back down as the two read over their copies.

Chanmi felt sick with horror and disbelief. How could her boss have done this? Her hands started to hurt and she looked down to see her knuckles white, as well as the skin around where her fingers pressed. She let go. No reason to damage herself over this.

"I see no necessary changes," Hoya said, and Chanmi looked up at. Maybe she should have run?

"Agreed," HeeChul said. He picked up his pen and signed with a flourish. Hoya took that copy and gave it to Sungmin. Still sullen, he signed. HeeChul retrieved that and got up to set it in front of Chanmi.

She didn't look at him, but as soon as she picked up the pen she could see the effect this had on her, and so could everyone else. Her hand shook so much she could barely hold it. HeeChul left and Chanmi looked up to see L watching her. She immediately looked away. She didn't want to see pity in his expression.

An open bottle of Perrier clunked down on the table in front of her, and HeeChul's hand fell heavy on her shoulder. "Drink," he commanded, and she did automatically. It did what he hoped; when she picked up the pen again, her hand was steadier. She signed, and HeeChul handed the contract to Siwon.

"Give your blackberry to L," Hoya said, all business. "He'll give you the schedule of events you'll need to attend for the next couple of months."

Chanmi slid the device across the table, then took her laptop back from Siwon. She shut it carefully, suddenly furious, trying to at least portray calm. Her jaw started to ache from clenching her teeth so hard. She finished with the laptop just as L gave her blackberry back, and she managed a nod.

HeeChul stood up. "Thank you for coming," he said.

Chanmi collected her laptop and fled, following Siwon out the door. Back at her desk, she slid her laptop into the dock and synced her blackberry. When she checked her calendar, a few new things popped up in bright yellow. She stared at them. "Seriously," she muttered, and sat down. Why was it all on the weekend?

She looked up when HeeChul came in, leading the others toward the elevator. He pressed the elevator call button, still talking to Hoya and Sungmin. L stopped in front of her desk, and she looked at him, surprised. She hadn't even seen him. "I added my contact information as well," he said, his voice low. "Call if you have any questions. If I don't know the answer, I can find out."

"Thank you," Chanmi said, managing to unclench her teeth for those words. L nodded and joined the others as the elevator opened. One more round of bowing, then they were gone. Chanmi made herself busy so she didn't have to recognize HeeChul. He walked around her desk without trying to get her attention, and closed the door to his office.

As soon as he did, Chanmi let out a sigh and slumped in her chair.


	5. Results and Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanmi's rather unsteady reaction to her contract.

On her way home from work, too angry to read her book, she had an epiphany. Chanmi deliberately reached into her purse and pulled out the blackberry. She paused a moment, then dialed Soomi, her fingers stabbing the keys.

"Hello?"

"Hi, unni, it's me," Chanmi said.

"Where are you calling from? Aren't you on your way home?"

"I am. This is my blackberry."

"Your blackberry?" Soomi repeated, confused. "But you said you wouldn't use it for personal stuff."

"Yeah, about that," Chanmi said. "I'll explain when I get home. By any chance, are you up for going to that Techno club tonight?"

"That bad? You don't like that place. Yeah, probably, but I want the story first."

"When I get home," Chanmi promised. "See you then." She hung up and put the blackberry away again. The conversation hadn't made her feel any better, either.

She grabbed a couple of fish sticks from the vendor at her bus stop and walked home munching them.

Soomi waited with wine at the table when Chanmi came out of her room in jeans and her Cocoa Otoko t-shirt. Chanmi sat down and gulped down a good third of her wine.

"Tell me what happened before you get so smashed you can't," Soomi said, moving the bottle away from her.

"Oh, I have a new boyfriend. I have a contract and everything." Chanmi gulped at her wine again. Maybe they wouldn't go out. This would do.

Soomi stared at her. "A... contract?"

"Oh, yes. I don't even know why he needs help getting a girlfriend, but now Aces are modeling for my boss."

Soomi blinked, looking much like Chanmi had felt that afternoon. "They're what?"

"Yeah." Chanmi finished off her wine and reached for the bottle to refill it.

"How did he manage that?"

"He offered them something they needed," Chanmi said, her hand shaking as she poured more wine. "Me." She gulped some of it down.

"You?" Soomi repeated.

"Me. I get to play girlfriend to this idiot guitarist so HeeChul can have his new line modeled by his group. Can I borrow your computer again?" Her words were beginning to slur. Yep. Not going out tonight.

Soomi took the wine bottle off the table and set it on the floor next to her. "Your resume?"

"In six months I'm outta there. Maybe less, if that idiot guitarist actually makes a pass at me. I might find something I can live with by the time I give my notice."

Soomi leaned back. "Yes, you can borrow it. I think that's probably a good idea. You realize even if we go tonight, you'll be too drunk to get anything at the bar."

Chanmi took a sip of her wine this time. "I think I'd rather stay home and finish this off." She gestured at the non-existent bottle.

Soomi stood up and took the glass from her hand. "Dinner first. Then we'll figure out what we're going to do, but I suspect you'll want to sleep."

Chanmi almost protested, then sighed. "Okay."

Soomi picked up the bottle and put it away. "When's your first date?"

Chanmi glared at her, then sighed and fished her blackberry out of her jeans pocket. "Thursday. Oh, look, he's even added a dress code," she said bitterly. "Nice."

"Here. Drink this," Soomi said, plopping a cup of milk down in front of her.

"Actually," Chanmi said, softening, "that was nice of him. He's not to blame for this. He's trying to help me out, which is more than I can say about even my boss." She sipped the milk and made a face.

"Who?" Soomi asked, looking over the fridge door. "Drink it all."

"L," Chanmi said, and drank it down in one gulp, making a face as she finished it. "He's the manager's assistant."

In the middle of chopping vegetables, Soomi stopped, knife raised. "You're using your blackberry for personal stuff because of what HeeChul did," she said.

"Yep!" Maybe that was a bit too enthusiastic. "And I will keep using it. I figure it's only fair."

"Make him regret it?" Soomi asked, chopping again.

"I doubt I can do that, but I'll make it cost as much as I can."

Soomi laughed.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's not sure she's ever going to like him, not if he acts like this.

Chanmi waited in the lobby of her apartment building, clutching her small black purse. She'd spent some time - okay, a lot of time - on her hair and makeup, and agonized over what to wear. She brushed her free hand down her best skirt suit, her grey one, and wondered just how badly she'd stick out in that.

A limo stopped outside the door, and Chanmi left the lobby, pausing in the open door as the chauffeur got out. "Heo Chanmi-puin?" he asked.

"Yes," Chanmi said, thankful her voice didn't tremble.

He opened the back door of the limo, and she got in. As soon as she was settled, he closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

Busy with her seatbelt, she didn't realize SungMin sat across from her until she'd buckled herself in. He looked amazing in a dark suit and a blue tie, until she got to the scowl on his face. "You're wearing that?" he asked.

Chanmi straightened, that rage that had her clenching her teeth to keep from striking her boss every time she saw him filling her chest again. "I am not a party girl," she said, trying for some semblance of respect. "I don't have anything frilly."

He watched her a moment, and she wondered if he'd actually heard her rage. "That's the best you can do."

She couldn't tell. "I'm a secretary," she said. "I dress professionally, because that allows me to keep my job. This is the best dress I have."

SungMin nodded. "I think I can do something about that."

He pulled out a cell phone, and Chanmi immediately tuned him out. She'd learned to do that with HeeChul (especially after overhearing something about meeting some guy somewhere), and had become very good at it. She heard him hang up, and turned to look at him. He touched a button. "Change of plans. Take us to the warehouse first."

"Yes, sir."

Chanmi looked out the window again. So she was just... another employee to him. She could work with that. Hopefully.

Neither of them spoke again until the limo stopped, then the chauffeur opened the door. SungMin got out, and then turned and held out a hand to help her out. Chanmi hesitated, then took his hand and got out. He let her hand go and led the way into the building. Chanmi tightened her grip on her purse, glad that she'd left her blackberry home.

Inside, she nearly stopped in surprise. The room he led her into was filled with racks of clothes, male and female. Some matched, some looked so disparate as to surprise her. Confused, she followed him through the racks toward the back, but she refused to ask him what was going on. "Bekah?" he called.

A tall blonde woman appeared between the racks."You'd better have a good reason for this, SungMin."

SungMin turned around and took Chanmi's wrist, pulling her forward. "She needs... an appropriate dress."

Bekah looked at her and smiled. "Where'd he find you?" she asked. "He's right, you'll stick out a lot in that. Come with me, we'll find something." She turned to SungMin. "There's tea in the break room. We shouldn't be too long."

SungMin sketched a bow and left. Bekah smiled at Chanmi. "I'm Bekah. Let's see what we can find for you."

It seemed to take forever. Chanmi kept looking at Bekah to check to see if she were impatient or frustrated, but if she felt either of those, she didn't show it. Finally, she sent Chanmi into the dressing room with a nice dark blue cocktail dress, something that looked good with her shoes and the diamond stud earrings she'd finally decided on when she dressed that evening.

Chanmi changed, carefully hanging up her own clothes as Bekah had instructed her. She stepped back out and smiled tremulously at Bekah.

"There," Bekah said, and adjusted the waist. "I like that. It looks good on you. And your heels are perfect."

"Thanks," Chanmi said. "It's not too much?"

"No," Bekah said, and grinned at her. "It's fine." She beckoned for Chanmi to follow her, and led the way to another room, obviously a break room. SungMin sat at the table, sipping from a mug and reading a magazine, but he looked up when they came in. "You did it again, Bekah. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bekah said with a smirk. "She was a pleasure to work with. She didn't ask one question about what you were like in bed."

Chanmi went bright red and stared at her. "His dates actually ask that?" she asked. She didn't know if it surprised her more that the girls thought he'd tried to sleep with Bekah, or that they took it for granted that he'd sleep with them and they thought she could give them tips. Granted, Bekah was beautiful....

SungMin got to his feet so quickly he nearly knocked his chair over backwards. "We're already late," he said. "We'll be back later. Thanks again, Bekah."

"Call me and tell me when," Bekah said. "Good night. Have fun," she added to Chanmi, and Chanmi nodded her thanks before following SungMin back out to the limo.

SungMin looked much more relaxed, leaning back in his seat. Chanmi clutched her purse just as tightly as she had when she'd waited for him.

"You should relax," SungMin told her. "You look good. No one will say anything to you anyway."

"I don't know if that's good or bad," Chanmi muttered under her breath. Then she looked up. "SungMin-sshi, what if...."

"That's too formal," he said, interrupting her. "You can't talk to your boyfriend so formally. I'm older than you, yeah? Call me oppa."

Oh, that made her feel so much better. She cleared her throat and tried again. "SungMin-oppa, will they expect anything?"

"Expect anything like what?"

Chanmi felt her face heat up. "Like... a kiss?"

SungMin shook his head. "They can expect it all they want. I don't want you to take it the wrong way and give Hoya a reason to kick me out of the group."

Chanmi nodded and after a minute sat back, relieved. She caught SungMin's rolled eyes but didn't comment on it.

 

Chanmi didn't gape at everything around her only because she'd been to some of these insane parties with HeeChul. The room was huge, lavishly decorated, and the dresses... well, as things went, hers was pretty tame.

Thankfully. She had to remember to thank Bekah for that.

SungMin got her a drink and promptly ignored her. He kept her close, but he didn't say anything to her and didn't try to include her in the conversation. Chanmi didn't mind; what she heard of it she couldn't follow anyway. It was a bit odd that none of the others in the groups he joined seemed to even care that she just stood there, but considering what Bekah had said, maybe they thought they knew why she was there.

"I'm going to die of boredom," she muttered to herself two hours later. She still held her original glass, refilled once. She would not get drunk. No.

SungMin looked at her and smiled. Chanmi managed to smile back, and he ignored her again.

Back to her game, then; finding someone interesting and trying to determine who they might be. She knew some of the models both male and female, but not by name or well enough to talk to. Usually she wouldn't want to talk to them, many of them were so vacant, but it would be better than this.

She looked further, trying to find someone she hadn't seen yet, and found someone. She stared. He was... tall. Tall, yes. With this hair, and a kind face (after looking at SungMin, that was important). And then he caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back, reflexively, and then someone one touched her arm. She turned to look at SungMin, disoriented.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He sounded like he'd repeated it at least once, and the soft laughter around her enforced that.

"Oh. Yes, please."

She glanced back behind her, but the man she'd seen had disappeared.

On the way over to the buffet, she leaned closer to SungMin. "I need to get home pretty soon."

SungMin stopped and stared at her. "What?"

"I have to go to work in the morning."

Chanmi refused to back down over this, even though he stared at her like she'd grown a second head or something.

"You can't go in late?" he asked after a moment.

"My work with Chul Designs takes precedence over whatever you want me to do. That means I have to get some sleep. Enough sleep."

SungMin sighed.

"You don't have to take me. I can go by myself," Chanmi added before he could say anything.

He brightened. "You don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Chanmi said. If he only knew how badly she wanted to get out of there, he'd never ask.

SungMin regarded her a moment, and then offered her his arm. She took it and he walked her toward the door. She waited while he called the chauffeur, glancing back over the party.

And saw him again. He looked over the crowd, maybe as bored as she and playing a game like she had, but then SungMin touched her arm to get her attention. "Thank you for coming," he said.

Chanmi bowed to him. "You're welcome," she said, and when she glanced back - just one more time - he was gone.

SungMin opened the door just as the limo pulled up, and she climbed in without him when the chauffeur opened the door. Then she sighed in relief when the car started forward again.


	7. Curiosity on All Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review of the evening, and of Chanmi, from different view points.

Chanmi worked on her breakfast, dressed and ready to go. Running late because she'd slept in, something very foreign to her, but at least she had time for a quick breakfast.

"So, what was it like?" Soomi asked. She sat at the table, her own breakfast in front of her.

"Boring. I almost wanted him to make a pass at me just so I could get out of it," Chanmi said. The microwave finished, and she took the leftover kimchi rice out, picked up her chopsticks, and sat down across from her roommate.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes," Chanmi said. "He ignored me the whole time, of course. He doesn't know me, and he doesn't care." She started to eat.

Soomi leaned her chin on her hand. "It wasn't even his idea...."

"I know. But still. He could have tried." She swallowed another bite of rice. "There was this guy, though."

Soomi straightened and smiled. "A guy?"

"Like I could do anything," Chanmi said between bites. "I was on someone else's arm. But he was cute." Actually, cute didn't quite cover it, but she didn't want to explain that to Soomi. She glanced up and saw the time.

"And?"

Chanmi got up and put her bowl in the sink. "And I have to go or I'll be late. Have a good day." She grabbed her purse on the way out the door.

 

MinHyuk flipped the drumstick he held in his hand, relaxed. "I was bored," he said, glancing around at the rest of Aces, who relaxed as much as he did. "I have never seen so many vacant people in one place. Ever."

Boa, sitting on the floor and leaning back on her hands, chuckled. "You say that every time, and yet, you keep going."

"It wasn't too bad, really," SungMin said, sitting on the floor some distance from Boa. His guitar lay next to him.

Boa looked at him, still amused. "Who was that girl with you?"

JungShin, sitting on the stool near the amp, looked up from his bass, and MinHyuk caught his drumstick. "You had a girl? Who was she?"

SungMin shrugged. "Oh, you know. A date. Just a girl."

"A bit higher quality than you usually bring," Boa said. "Subtle make-up, and the blonde wasn't even too brassy. She was pretty. I thought I recognized the dress, though."

"I took her to Bekah," SungMin said idly. "She didn't have anything good to wear. She looked... like a secretary."

They all stared at him.

"What's wrong with that?" JungShin asked, going back to whatever he played on his bass.

"All wrong for the party," SungMin said. "And Bekah did a great job with her."

MinHyuk snickered. "Bekah can make even you look good in a skirt," he said, and caught the empty soda can SungMin lobbed at him.

"Bekah is good," Boa said thoughtfully. "Will you bring her again?"

SungMin started to say something, closed his mouth, and tried again. "Yes. That is the plan."

"So it's serious?" MinHyuk asked.

"You could say that," SungMin said neutrally.

"When do we get to meet her?" Boa asked.

SungMin sat up and looked at her. "Why do you want to meet her?"

MinHyuk threw the soda can back at him, hitting him on the side of the head. "Hello, she was in a suit, not a skirt that barely covered her ass. She sounds like she might actually be nice."

"Or something," JungShin said. Boa glanced at him, brow furrowed.

"What about dinner, then? In a couple of days, she's busy. Some place private."

"Which is hyung-talk for 'not a restaurant'," MinHyuk said.

"We could do it at my place," Boa said. "JungShin-ah can help me cook."

JungShin looked up and smiled, but looked back down immediately. His fingers never stopped on his bass.

"Good. Friday night okay?" SungMin asked.

"It should be fine," Boa said. "I'll figure out the menu and let you all know what to bring."

SungMin got to his feet, then picked up his guitar and set it in the stand. "Thanks, noona. I'm going to get a drink and then I've gotta talk to Hoya."

MinHyuk set his drumstick down and stood as well. "Me, too," he said. "Well, not the 'talk to Hoya' part."

JungShin didn't look up when they left.

Boa got up and sat at the keyboard they used when composing, watching the bassist. He didn't look up, but she figured he knew she was still there.

"You were quiet," she said a while later.

JungShin shrugged. "Nothing to say."

"You're usually right in there with MinHyuk, teasing SungMin, and he always gives you plenty to say. what happened?"

He shrugged again, his attention on the near-silent notes he played.

Boa smiled. "What's her name?"

JungShin started and looked up, fingers finally still. "N-name?" he stuttered.

Boa laughed. "There aren't a lot of things that make you go quiet, and a woman is one of them." He'd barely spoken to her for weeks after their official debut, and not at all before then. It still amused her when she thought about it. Thankfully, he'd gotten over that.

JungShin sighed and set his bass down next to him, leaning it on the amp. "I don't know her name," he said. "I only saw her a couple of times at the party last night."

"Pretty?" Boa asked.

"Yeah," JungShin said and sighed. "I'm pretty sure I won't see her again, you know? She just had this... smile."

Boa's smile straightened. "I've never seen you act like this," she said. "She made that big an impression on you?"

JungShin sighed again and looked like he wished he still had his bass to hand. His hands finally settled in his lap. "You should have seen her smile," he said wistfully, then straightened. "I'll get over it." He glanced at his watch, then stood and stretched. "I think they're not coming back."

"SungMin might, but you're right about MinHyuk," Boa said, and stood as well. "Shall we get a drink, too?"

JungShin laughed and offered her his arm. She took it and they left the rehearsal room.

 

Hoya leaned back in his chair and watched SungMin pace. He was in full rant mode, and Hoya knew it was better to let him run down. He glanced one more time at the paper covering the mess on his desk, and smiled.

"... and she just left me there!" SungMin said. "She left early, without considering how it would look if I let her go without me."

Enough. "SungMin," Hoya snapped before SungMin got to the 'maybe we shouldn't have done this' part of the rant. He could see it coming.

Startled, SungMin looked at him.

"Sit down," Hoya said, and SungMin did. He looked like he'd go off again pretty soon, though, if Hoya didn't distract him. "You obviously haven't seen the paper this morning."

"No," SungMin said, still sullen.

Hoya folded it neatly and handed him the pertinent article. "You actually got a good review. They think the world of her for letting you stay when you obviously wanted to and she had to leave. I think she's just what you need."

SungMin looked up from the article, brow furrowed. "Just what I need?" he repeated.

Hoya rolled his eyes. "To mend your reputation," he said wryly. "Don't screw this up."

"Right," SungMin said, and went back to the article. When he finished, he looked up again. "The others want to meet her."

"That means you've got a date for it?"

"Yeah."

Hoya leaned back, careful not to smile too broadly. "Good. Tell L, and he'll pass on the time and place."

SungMin got up and gave the paper back. "I will, thanks."

Hoya watched him go and sighed softly in relief.


	8. Meeting Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanmi gets to meet the band, and this makes her incredibly nervous.

Chanmi stood in front of her closet, looking through the clothes there. She had to have something she could wear to meet a famous pop group. Right? She looked at Soomi, who sat on Chanmi's bed for moral support, and then went back to the closet.

"It's not like I have to know now," she said, "but holy crap! They're a famous group!"

"At least they didn't spring it on you," Soomi said.

"Sort of," Chanmi said, then turned on her roommate. "How is this not sprung on me?"

"He gave you a lot more than the 24 hours you requested," Soomi pointed out.

"I didn't expect this!" Chanmi retorted, and went back to her closet.

"You had to meet them somehow," Soomi said.

"Why did I let myself get into this again?" Chanmi whined. Thankfully, Soomi didn't respond to that, and Chanmi finally just dumped a bunch of her clothes onto the bed, and started putting things back, muttering to herself under her breath as she did so. "That's too fancy, he said casual," she mumbled, putting away a shirt. She grabbed the next and put that away too fast. "Too low cut, not a chance," she said, turning back to the bed. She grabbed a bunch and put them away. "Not with this hair color." The next she picked up and showed it to Soomi. "Do you think this is too casual?"

Soomi had one hand over her mouth, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Stop laughing at me!" Chanmi demanded, and Soomi's control broke. She burst into laughter. "You're not helping!" Chanmi protested.

"I'm not supposed to help," Soomi said when she'd gotten herself at least a little under control, still breathless. "I'm supposed to sit here and laugh at you, like you did to me."

"I helped you!" Chanmi said, and turned back to the selection on her bed. Less, but still too much.

"I think that one is too fancy," Soomi said, pointing to one of the more frilly tops that Chanmi had missed in the last culling.

Chanmi put that back, and stared at the selection on her bed. "I don't even know what he means by casual," she said finally. "A concert t-shirt? A nice polo? Jeans?"

"You could ask," Soomi said.

Chanmi stared at her, then grabbed her blackberry out of her purse, found L's contact information, and called him. "Hi. This is Heo Chanmi. I'm sorry to bother you, it's not urgent."

"Hi, Chanmi-puin. How can I help you?"

Chanmi felt her shoulders ease. "For this... dinner thing," she said. "You said casual, but... what kind of casual?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt will be fine," L said, and Chanmi didn't know him well enough to know if he were as amused as he sounded, but she thought he probably was. "I suggest not something by FT Island. They're Aces direct competition."

"Okay," Chanmi said. "And... the address? You gave that to me. Am I supposed to just... get there on my own, or what?"

"If you can get there on your own, it will less conspicuous. Let me know if you need to be reimbursed."

Chanmi let out her breath in a sigh. "Okay. I am sorry to bother you. thank you."

"It's not a problem, Chanmi-puin. I'm glad I could help."

Chanmi hung up and sank down on her bed, then lay back on the clothes still there. "Why couldn't I date him? He's amused and not mad, at least."

Soomi stared at her. "You didn't talk to SungMin?"

Chanmi sat up and stared at her. "No. Oh, no. In fact, I don't even know how to get in contact with him. That was the manager's assistant."

"You know, it might be a good thing to have contact information for your 'boyfriend'," Soomi said, her fingers making quote marks.

Chanmi shook her head. "No. I don't think I need to call him directly, and I don't think he needs to call me for anything."

"Won't people think that's odd?" Soomi asked.

"Who's going to know?" Chanmi asked, and Soomi had to agree with that.

 

Chanmi checked her blackberry and the address on the apartment building. It matched. Then she checked her reflection in the glass doors. Nice blue shirt, her best jeans, tennis shoes good for walking, a small black purse she'd tucked her blackberry into, the bag with the hostess gift in her other hand. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

The lobby of this building was done in white and gold, cold feeling but for the light blue of the chairs arranged around the room for people to wait.

"May I help you?" the concierge asked. He stood behind a counter of the same white stone as the floor, leaning slightly over it, more welcoming than some she'd come in contact with.

"I'm looking for Kwon Boa," Chanmi said, and swallowed when her voice shook.

"Is she expecting you?"

Chanmi's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. "I hope so," she said.

"What's your name?"

"Heo Chanmi."

He picked up his phone and gestured with his free hand. "Please, have a seat."

Chanmi walked across the room to a cluster of chairs fairly near the elevator and sat down, setting the bag next to her. If this turned out to be a joke, she'd kill SungMin the next time she saw him. And her next thought.... "Okay, so this is a situation where knowing how to contact SungMin would be good," she muttered.

"She's waiting for you," the concierge said as he hung up the phone. "Fifth floor, someone will meet you."

Chanmi gathered her bag and got up. "Thank you," she said, and pressed the button to call the elevator. She didn't have to wait long, and soon enough stepped off on the fifth floor. "I hope whoever is waiting for me knows who I am," she muttered, and started to walk, looking around, checking behind her in case she'd chosen the wrong direction.

Ahead of her, a door on the left opened and SungMin looked out. He smiled and beckoned her over. Chanmi took a deep breath, smiled back, and sped up to join him. "Welcome. I'm glad you could make it," he said, shutting the door behind her as she took her shoes off.

"Thank you," she murmured. As much as she didn't like him, he was the only one she knew here, and she was more than a little nervous.

He gestured and she followed it, out of the entry way and into a living room. The furniture was dark wood and hunter green, with white carpet and the same dark green drapes. The only other woman in the room stood up from the couch and smiled. "Welcome to my home," she said, and the young man sitting in the chair across from her stood up as well.

Chanmi bowed. "Thank you," she said, her voice still trembling a bit. "I brought you this." She held out the small bag, her hand trembling as well, so nervous she didn't know what to do.

"Thank you."

"Chanmi, this is Kwon Boa, lead singer and noona of the group, and that's Kang MinHyuk, drummer for Aces. This is Heo Chanmi, my girlfriend."

Chanmi bowed. "It's good to meet you," she murmured.

Boa smiled and bowed as well. "JungShin will join us in a moment," she said.

"Or right now," SungMin said as a tall young man came into the room, stopping next to MinHyuk.

Chanmi's eyes went wide, and she stared in utter disbelief.

"It's about time," SungMin went on, utterly oblivious. "Chanmi, this is Lee JungShin, bass and magnae. JungShin, my girlfriend, Heo Chanmi."

Chanmi managed a bow, barely, unable to take her eyes off him. Of all the luck.... JungShin's bow was no less startled, and MinHyuk nudged him. He blinked, and then looked down, nudging MinHyuk back as they all sat down. Chanmi moved just enough so she sat next to Boa on the larger couch. She didn't want to sit so close to SungMin, not right now, not.... She clasped her hands and looked down at them, trying very hard not to think.

Boa touched her arm. "Come help me in the kitchen," she said, and got up. She excused them and Chanmi followed, still in a daze. At least she might have a chance to recover from this, right?

"Do you mind setting the table? I ran out of time before everyone got here," Boa said.

"No, not at all," Chanmi said.

Boa got the plates down and handed them to her. "I understand this is not a love match," she said.

Chanmi looked up, hesitating only a little in setting the first plate down. "It's not really a match at all," she said, continuing to set the plates down. "It's a contract."

"Do you like him?"

Chanmi shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I haven't had a chance to find out, and he doesn't seem too interested in changing that."

Boa turned from where she got the glasses down. "Can you tell me the terms of the contract?"

Chanmi hesitated. "I show up on his arm, try not to make him look bad, and get paid for my time. He makes no passes at me, I stay living where I am, and I don't get any surprises or emergencies." She collected some of the glasses. "Well, last minute surprises, anyway. This invitation surprised me."

"Why?" Boa asked.

Chanmi concentrated on setting the glasses at each chair, choosing her words with care. "Because I'm not really his girlfriend," she said. "I'm... a stand in, someone to help him with his reputation. Not really a part of his life."

Boa leaned back on the counter to watch her. "We knew that much, if not the specifics. He was close to getting kicked out of the band, if not the company altogether," she said.

Chanmi stared at her. "Really? I didn't know that," she said. "But I guess you don't want that to happen."

"For some reason," Boa said wryly, "the really good guitarists think it doesn't matter what they do. People will follow them anyway. He's a bit egotistical...."

Chanmi stifled a giggle, and Boa laughed.

"Okay, more than a bit, but where his guitar work is concerned, he's as good as he says he is. And finding someone to replace him would be almost impossible and take forever. We all want him to straighten up."

"I guess that makes sense," Chanmi said.

"How long is the contract for?" Boa asked, opening a drawer near her to get out chopsticks.

"Six months, with the option of renewal. So you guys get to deal with my boss and his clothes, I get to deal with your guitarist, and in six months we reevaluate."

Boa froze, arm half extended to give Chanmi the chopsticks she'd gotten. "You're with Chul Designs?"

"Yes," Chanmi said bitterly, and took a deep breath to calm down. Too much at once, and she wasn't thinking about.... "I'm Kim HeeChul-sshi's personal assistant. Which is why I can't do surprises for SungMin, and if there's a conflict, they get to work it out. If they don't, my day job wins."

"That's fair," Boa said, and finished giving her the chopsticks. She turned to get out a set of spoons. "You sound pretty upset.

Chanmi carefully set the chopsticks at each place. "It's an inconvenience," she said. "I do have a life, and now all of a sudden I have this second job. It'd be okay if he liked me... But he doesn't seem to care one way or another."

Boa nodded, handing her the spoons. Chanmi took them. "That explains why you're angry," Boa said. "And yet, you're doing a good job with him."

"It'd be better with someone who really liked him," Chanmi said, setting the spoons on.

Boa smiled and turned to check on the food. "Maybe you'll be better because you don't want to change him."

"No use trying to change someone who doesn't want to change," Chanmi agreed. "Although I'm not sure apathy is any better." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day, and I'm apparently not good company for anyone, especially those I don't know. I'll try to do what I can."

Boa looked at her over her shoulder, then turned her attention back to the oven. "Do you think you might come to like him?" she asked.

Chanmi leaned against one of the chairs around the table. "I don't know," she said slowly. "I don't see it happening, not if he keeps ignoring me like this, but weirder things have happened."

Boa turned around and smiled at her. "I think this is ready. Will you collect them while I get it on a serving platter?"

"Yes," Chanmi said, and left the kitchen.

Still out of sight of everyone, she stopped and took a deep breath. What a mess this was turning out to be! When she decided she could face both SungMin and JungShin, she stepped into the living room. "Boa-sshi asks you all to dinner," she said, and found herself looking at MinHyuk just to keep from looking at the other two.

 

Boa closed the door behind SungMin with a sigh and turned to go talk to her final guest. She hadn't missed how he'd clammed up for the whole evening, in spite of MinHyuk's nudges, and she hadn't missed his initial reaction to Chanmi. Or hers, to him. At least SungMin and MinHyuk were out of the way.

JungShin didn't look up when she walked back in, and she hesitated before going to sit on the couch across from him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her. "Sure. I'm fine," he said, in a voice she didn't think she'd ever heard from him.

"You sound it," she said, equally amused and understanding. "What's wrong?"

He scowled and leaned back. "He ignored her all night."

Ah-ha. So she'd been right. "He does that to all his dates."

"And she deserves to be lumped in with all the rest of his toys," he said, his sarcasm biting.

Boa smiled. "Why do you...." She sat up and stared at him. "Wait a minute. Her? She's the one you saw at the party the other night?"

JungShin slumped, looking down at his hands. "Just my luck, huh?"

Boa shook her head, thinking it over - it all made so much sense - and then laughed.

JungShin looked up, his eyes narrowed. "You think it's funny?"

"You aren't under the impression she cares about Ming, are you?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," Boa said softly.

JungShin shook his head. "That's beside the point," he said. "That doesn't even matter. Can you imagine what he'll do to her reputation? She doesn't deserve that!"

Boa tilted her head. "You're just worried about her reputation?"

"No. But it's about all I can do, isn't it. He's...." JungShin bit his lip and slumped back on the couch. "It's really all I can do, the only thing I can do." He sighed and got to his feet, and then bowed. "Thank you for hosting us tonight," he said.

Boa thought she knew what he wanted to say, but let it go. "No reason to be so formal, JungShin-ah."

He managed a smile, although she could see it was an effort. "I'll see you tomorrow, noona," he said. "Sleep well."

She saw him out, caught somewhere between amusement and worry. "Right," she muttered once the door was closed behind him and she'd returned to the living room. "She can't keep her eyes of him, and he's going to go insane. This is going to be so fun." She turned the light off and went to clean up the kitchen.

 

Soomi checked her watch and decided - as she had already a few times that evening - that she'd wait another 30 minutes to see if Chanmi came home. She wanted to hear about the evening Chanmi had, and if she was tired at work, then so be it.

The door slammed, and Soomi jumped and almost lost her book. By the time she'd gotten it back in hand and the bookmark in, Chanmi stormed in, looking furious. "Is everything okay?" Soomi asked, meaning to ask about the door sticking.

"I don't know who to kill first, HeeChul or SungMin," Chanmi snapped, and dropped into the chair she preferred.

All thoughts about the door went out of her head. Soomi stared at her. "Why either of them?"

"HeeChul for obvious reasons, getting me into this. SungMin..." She leaned her head back.

"He didn't try anything did he?"

Chanmi sat up. "He didn't have to." She took a deep breath. "Remember me telling you about the guy I saw at that horrible party thing?"

Soomi nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"He's the bassist," Chanmi spat. Soomi stared at her, understanding exactly what she meant. "It's bad enough that I'm in this situation as it is," Chanmi said, "but then I find a guy I'm interested in. There's no way he'll even want to look at me after this."

Soomi sucked in her breath. Chanmi looked like she wanted to cry, and so she tried to divert her. "Have you had any luck on your job search?"

"No." Chanmi took a deep breath. "But believe me, I'll start looking harder. I'm not going to let him put me through this brand of hell for another six months." She got to her feet, and Soomi watched her. She looked a lot more in control. "Can I use your computer now? There have to be more job listings by now. And if I don't find anything, I might just quit and come work with you. I can take out my aggressions on your ex."

"Go ahead," Soomi said. She could sleep through that, and had before. Besides, she didn't think Chanmi would be up too late; she had to work, too. "It is up and waiting for you." She got up as well, setting her book on the couch. "Is there anything good about this situation?"

Chanmi shrugged. "I might get a friend out of it, but it's not a lot of consolation." She headed for her room. "Thanks. For your computer."

Soomi shook her head and went into her own room. She was in bed and asleep by the time Chanmi came in.


	9. At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both her jobs collide, and Chanmi is not sure how do deal with any of this. although beating up Soomi's ex, who wants her back, is becoming a valid option. Sort of.

"You wanted to see me?" SungMin asked, poking his head in Hoya's office.

Hoya beckoned him in, and he went, sinking down in the chain in front of Hoya's desk. As far as the manager could see, he hadn't changed much since starting to date Chanmi. Well, but then he hadn't exactly expected anything, either. "Yes," he said when SungMin had settled in the chair. "I had a thought."

SungMin rolled his eyes, and Hoya glared at him. This guitarist tired him out....

"About Chanmi?"

Ah, maybe not as dumb as he acts. "Yes. You'll see her at the photo shoot next week."

SungMin straightened. "She'll be there?"

"As I understand it, HeeChul-sshi will be there, and she goes where he does. I want you to talk to her. Invite her to the gala."

SungMin frowned. "Isn't she already going?"

"Yes," Hoya said.

SungMin nodded. "You want to show she's more than someone on my arm."

Not as dumb as he acted. Sometimes. "Exactly."

SungMin shrugged. "Okay, I can do that." He stood up, bowed, and started to leave, then turned back. "Is she really worth all this?"

He really was as dumb as he acted. "Check the paper," Hoya said wearily. "If you're not in it for something negative about a girl, she's worth it."

SungMin's lips twisted wryly. "Oh. Right." He bowed again and left, closing the door behind him.

"That's your problem," Hoya murmured, and went back to the computer. "You don't think outside of yourself."

 

Chanmi had attended many photo shoots in her work with HeeChul, and this seemed no different. At least, not at first. Boa came out on her own - oddly, the first, but weren't girls supposed to take longer than boys? - and posed in front of the camera. A while later the three men came out, sitting in the chairs set up for them. One of the makeup women followed, her attention on SungMin.

She wasn't watching her supposed boyfriend. She couldn't keep her eyes off the bassist. He looked around, alert, a slight smile on his face.

"Yah. Pay attention," HeeChul said, and Chanmi snapped to attention before JungShin found her. "I want those sleeves wider at the bottom."

Chanmi nodded and made the note on her clipboard just as the photographer straightened. "You're done, noona. Thank you." Boa bowed and left the area, going to the wardrobe area. "MinHyuk-sshi? Are you ready?"

The makeup woman had moved to MinHyuk, but at the photographer's words, straightened. MinHyuk bounced to his feet and strode over, and the woman turned her attention to JungShin. Privately, Chanmi thought he looked perfect.

The thought brought color to her cheeks, and she looked back at HeeChul, mind firmly on what he said instead of the two men sitting across the warehouse from her. So buried in her work, she jumped and spun (but didn't drop anything) when someone touched her shoulder. Seeing SungMin robbed her of her voice in surprise, but only for a moment. "Um. Hi."

HeeChul turned to look at her, then smiled and took the clipboard from her hands. He walked away from them. Chanmi could just watch him go in surprise.

"Does he do that a lot?" SungMin asked, pulling her attention back to him.

"No, not really," Chanmi said. "But then, I've never had a boyfriend at a shoot like this before."

SungMin smiled at her, and she smiled back, purely by reflex. "There's a gala next week, on Thursday. Will you go with me?"

Chanmi blinked, stunned. She'd just gotten her balance, and he took it again. "I... sure. I'd like that." She could have bitten her tongue for letting that last out. She didn't want to.

"SungMin-sshi?" the photographer called.

"Here," SungMin called back, gave Chanmi a quick hug, and was gone. She stiffened, but much too late.

"Bye," she murmured. Then she gave herself a stiff shake and went to join HeeChul again. Taking her clipboard back, she glanced back once at JungShin, then resolved not to look over there again. She didn't know how she managed it, but she did, focused so totally on what HeeChul muttered that she didn't notice Aces had gone until HeeChul smiled. "Well, that went well," he said, and turned to leave the warehouse. Chanmi followed without looking around again.

Back at her desk, she pulled up the calendar to add the gala to it. He hadn't given her many details, but she could just call L and find them out....

"What?"

It was already in her calendar. She reached for the phone to call L, and it rang. "Chul Designs, Kim HeeChul's office. Chanmi speaking. How may I help you?"

"Chanmi-puin, it's L."

Chanmi said nothing for a moment. "I was just going to call you."

"About the gala."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. It was Hoya's idea to have him ask you."

Aaaah. "In front of all those people. To make it look real."

"Yes."

Chanmi rolled her eyes. "Thanks for calling and telling me." She wasn't mad at him, no... it was everyone else.

"You're welcome."

She hung up and slumped back in her chair. "I have got to get a new job."

 

"... And there's the gala next Friday night, black tie, starting at 21:00," Chanmi said, and set her blackberry down on her knee.

She sat in HeeChul's office, reviewing his schedule for the next week. As usual, he sat behind his desk, leaning back and looking over his calendar even as she covered it. At this news, though, he sat forward. "Are you going?"

Chanmi bit back her first response; she really didn't want him butting in on this. "Yes." And she didn't want him to know how angry this made her, because it wouldn't help.

"Will you need a dress?"

She looked at him for a moment. "They seem to have plenty," she said. Not to mention she liked Bekah and her down-to-earth attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed a dress?"

How did he know? Oh, well, that was stupid. He was in the fashion business, after all. "I didn't think of it," she said, completely honestly. She hadn't wanted (still didn't want) anything to do with him, as much as she could manage it.

He nodded and his attention went somewhere else for a moment, and Chanmi didn't want to know where that was. "I can supply you with any clothes you might need."

No. "I'm not the best model for your clothes," she said, putting her blackberry in her purse.

HeeChul dismissed her with a wave. "You're fine. How is the dating going?"

Chanmi clenched her teeth against the spike of anger that filled her. She shrugged to give herself time to get back under control. "He hasn't tried to make a pass at me or anything. I guess... fine."

HeeChul's attention came back to her. "You guess?"

"I've never had to evaluate or wanted to evaluate how my dating went," Chanmi said, sounding more defensive than she really wanted to. She took a deep breath to calm down a bit. "I haven't slapped him or threatened him with anything, and he's kept his hands to himself, so, yeah. Fine, I guess."

HeeChul snickered quietly. "Good. Let me know if there is a problem. Thank you."

Dismissed, Chanmi stood and bowed. Halfway to the door, she paused. "Kim-sshi? How did you come to pick me for this contract?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "They asked for you," he said.

"Oh. Thank you." She bowed again and left, teeth clenched. Thankfully, having this review meant she was free to go. She packed up - every day she took more home, looking forward to the day she could give her notice - let him know she was leaving, and took the stairs to get out of there faster.

Instead of going home, though, she went straight to the coffee shop where Soomi worked, bought an iced coffee, and found a place outside. Within moments, Soomi showed up with her own cup and sat down next to her. "What happened?"

Chanmi related the conversation she'd had with her boss. "I almost kicked him. Or threw my blackberry at him...."

"Or both," Soomi added.

"Or quit," Chanmi went on. "Seriously. 'Let me know if there's a problem,' he says." She fisted her hand. "This whole situation is a problem!"

Soomi patted her shoulder. "I know. Any luck on the job front?"

Chanmi slumped in her chair, and took a sip of her coffee. "No. But I did just start. I have about ten resumes out there."

"You'll be okay," Soomi said, and leaned back, lifting her face to the sun.

A shadow fell across her, and she straightened. Chanmi blinked at the man standing there, flowers in his hand. "Ah... Soomi-yah? Can I talk to you?"

Chanmi took a deep steadying breath, and picked up her drink to give her something to hold onto. Bad timing on JaeBeom's part; she wanted someone to take apart, and she didn't know anyone who would protest her killing him.

"You can talk to me right here," Soomi said coldly.

"Alone?" he added. "Please?"

Chanmi set her drink down and leaned forward. "Give her one good reason."

JaeBeom gave her the most piteous, fake penitent look, and she had to grab for her drink again to hide the sudden fit of giggles because it just looked so... fake. "I'd just like to apologize to her," he said.

Chanmi looked at Soomi in surprise, and Soomi looked back at her, looking just as surprised. Soomi sighed and stood up, leaving her drink with Chanmi. "Five minutes," she said.

JaeBeom smiled (ew, greasy) and offered her his arm; Soomi ignored it but followed him out of sight. Chanmi shook her head. Hopefully Soomi wouldn't be a complete idiot and would send him packing.

"Chanmi-puin?"

Chanmi looked up and nearly spit out the sip she'd just taken. She managed to swallow it in time. Of all people, she did not expect to see L here. He stood near the table, a drink in hand.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" It came out without thought, and she put her hand over her eyes. Had she really just said that? Crap.... "Okay, that was a stupid question," she said, and dropped her hand back to the table. "I'm sorry. It's just... my roommate works here, and I didn't expect you - any of you - to show up here."

L smiled. "It's one of my favorite places," he said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Chanmi gestured to the table. "Not at all. Please."

He sat down in a chair fairly close to hers, and sipped his drink. then he leaned closer to her. "How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"I'm doing okay," Chanmi said, the answer automatic.

Soomi plopped down in her chair again, set the flowers down, and grabbed her drink. She gulped it down. "I would really like to run him over...." She stopped when she realized someone had joined them.

"With a bus? or would it take a train?" Chanmi asked.

"Either," Soomi said, regaining her equilibrium, "as long as he didn't survive."

Chanmi nodded. "Soomi, this is L. L-sshi, this is my unni, Soomi."

L bowed, smiling. "It is good to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you, too," Soomi said, and sighed. "I wish I could stay, but my break is over." She nodded at the flowers. "Dispose of those?"

"Of course," Chanmi said. "Fire, if I can manage it."

Soomi smiled. "I'll see you tonight." She picked up her drink. "That... ugh. How did I start dating him again?"

"That's not important," Chanmi said, smiling up at her. "You know it now, and you won't make that mistake again."

Soomi bowed to L and went back inside. L watched her go, then turned to Chanmi. "Her boyfriend?"

"Ex, thankfully. Slimy. The kind of person to flaunt that he's not dating her - his choice - in her face."

"A winner," L said wryly, and took a drink of his iced coffee.

"She deserves better," Chanmi said.

L set his cup down. "Are you really doing okay?" he asked.

Chanmi blinked, startled, then nodded. "Yes. I'll be fine."

"Which means you aren't, now."

"Now, I'm frustrated, angry, and betrayed. But please don't tell anyone that. It has nothing to do with who you're working for." She knew she'd said too much, and so got to her feet. "It was good to see you. Are you going to be at the gala?"

"Yes," L said, and he looked confused.

"Good. I will take as many friendly faces as I can. Good bye." She bowed and strode off before he could respond, thoroughly disgusted with herself.


	10. Karaoke and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of Karaoke and fun - and information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. I don't write drunk very well, having never been in that state.

Chanmi sat in the corner of the front room, reading while she waited for Soomi to come home. The lamp shed just enough light so she didn't turn on the main light. Completely engrossed in her book, she started and dropped it when her blackberry sounded. She grabbed for it when it rang the second time. "Hello?"

"Chanmi-sshi?"

Chanmi's eyes went wide, and she wanted to check her sanity. "Y-yes, that's me. Boa-sshi?"

"Unni, please," Boa said. "There is no reason to be so formal. I... have a proposition for you."

Chanmi sat up, wary now. "Yes?"

"I want to go to karaoke tomorrow night, and I can't find anyone to go with me. Would you like to come?"

Chanmi stared blankly out the window, and answered automatically, very business-like. "Just a moment."

She checked the calendar on her blackberry, not surprised to find it empty. "Um. No. I mean, I don't have anything planned, and sure, I'd like to join you."

The light switched on. Soomi walked in, looking frustrated and tired, and plopped down in the chair across from Chanmi. She threw her keys on the floor - usually she threw them on the table, but she must have noticed Chanmi spoke on the phone.

"Thank you! I'll pick you up around 20:00, and we'll have something to eat first?" Boa sounded pleased.

"I'll be at work."

"Bring something comfortable to change into. I look forward to getting to know you better. Good-bye."

"Bye." Chanmi hung up, still stunned, then she shook her head. "Door stick again?"

"Yes! We have to change that thing. Seriously."

"We've tried," Chanmi reminded her roommate. "You look tired. Long day?"

"Who was that you introduced me to?" Soomi asked, shrugging off the question.

"L? He's Ace's manager's personal assistant."

Soomi stared at her. "Who?"

"Aces manager has a personal assistant. That's L. The guy I introduced you to."

Soomi nodded with a slight smile, and Chanmi almost laughed. "Who was on the phone?" Soomi asked.

Chanmi sobered. "Boa," she said. "She wants to go to karaoke, and can't find anyone to go with." She shrugged. "I don't know if I believe her, but I don't think I care. It'll be fun."

Soomi rolled her eyes. "You know, there are a lot of people who'd kill to be you."

"They can be me," Chanmi said, and then furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"I... think I won't put this on my second time card. As long as SungMin isn't there."

Soomi laughed and got up. "I'll be working. Let me know how it goes."

"I will," Chanmi said. "Good night." She added the outing to her calendar, carefully not colored in bright yellow, then put her blackberry away. When she picked up her book, Soomi turned out the over head light and then closed the door to her room.

 

Chanmi finished the last of "Bad Boy" by Wonder Girls, then staggered the two steps to the table and sat down next to Boa. At least she didn't have to go farther; dim lights with copious alcohol and food meant she was unsteady at best.

"You've got a good voice," Boa said. "I bet it's better when you're not drunk."

Chanmi grinned at her. "I bet everything's better when I'm not drunk."

Boa laughed. "Possibly. I get the feeling you wish you could deal with SungMin while drunk," Boa said.

"I wouldn't trust him with me drunk," Chanmi said. "And if I thought I wouldn't do more damage than he's done - if I thought that were possible, and I could trust him - I probably would."

"You don't like him."

"I'm sure he's a nice guy," Chanmi said quickly. "If I were a guy and not forced on him." Too late, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Of all things to say to the woman who worked with him!

Boa touched her arm. "And yet, if you hadn't met him, you wouldn't have met JungShin."

Chanmi slumped, her hand falling in her lap. "I don't suppose it really matters though," she said. "Even if he were interested, how could he possibly date me after I'd dated SungMin?"

Boa put an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to?" she asked.

Chanmi looked up at her. "It'd be nice," she said wistfully, then straightened and shook her head. "But it doesn't matter, and wishing won't make it work. And... how could he even care? For all he knows, I'm just like every other girl SungMin has had, just more professional. And possibly a different profession."

Boa smiled at her and took her arm back. "You might be surprised," she said.

Chanmi shook her head again. "No matter how he feels, he's not going to be able to. The fans won't allow it. Especially if it comes out this is a contract." She grabbed her glass and took a drink.

"You say you were forced on him?" Boa said.

Chanmi set her glass down and laughed. "He certainly wasn't interested in me the first time we met," she said, remembering how he'd barely looked at her when he and the others had stepped off the elevator.

"You aren't exactly the type of girl to go along with anything he wants, no," Boa said. "But what about you? Was he forced on you?"

Chanmi looked at her, then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I can't do anything about it anyway, not until the contract runs out or he makes a pass at me."

Boa laughed. "Most girls want him to do that."

"I know. I don't get it. I'm not one of those. The idea of him... Just.... ew." She shuddered.

"Why? Because of JungShin?"

"No," Chanmi said. "I made them add it to the contract before I set eyes on JungShin.

"So you knew ahead of time?"

Chanmi laughed, sounding slightly hysterical. "I? Knew ahead of time? No. They'd gone through all this deciding, and then SungMin asked who it was. And HeeChul-sshi pointed at me. So I made them add my three provisions, and as soon as this damn contract runs out, I'm quitting. Unless SungMin does me a favor and hits on me, and then I'll quit, job or no. But he's never done me a favor before, so...." She shrugged.

Boa didn't say anything for a while. "Who do you hate more, SungMin or HeeChul-sshi?"

Chanmi sighed. "SungMin... what he did wasn't personal. He's making the best of his situation. I don't hate him. I might, one day after this is over, if he ever decides to care. HeeChul-sshi, on the other hand.... He did this on purpose. I get that he thought he had to do it. But that doesn't mean I will forgive him for it any time soon."

She sighed and looked at Boa. "It's even worse when I factor in JungShin. I mean, I haven't said more than a few words to him, and he won't get out of my head, and I wish so hard it was him I was contracted to. But then, of course, he probably wouldn't be the kind of guy I'd want to date." She leaned forward, bracing her elbows on the table.

"Are you sure he is now?" Boa asked.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I probably won't ever find out. I'd almost rather not find out, because there's no way it'd work."

"Almost?"

Chanmi sighed. "It'd be nice to know that someone is attracted to me," she said wistfully, and then laughed and sat up. "Ignore me. I'm much more drunk than I should be, and HeeChul is going to be furious, and I don't care because I'm drunk."

Boa laughed. "Beautiful circular logic. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Want you to? No," Chanmi said. "But I probably should ask you to. Or let you."

Boa got up and hauled Chanmi to her feet. "I'll get WooYoung to pick us up. I don't think I'd better drive either."

"Oh," Chanmi said as Boa dialed the chauffeur. "Is that his name?"


	11. Unexpected Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanmi finds out who is responsible for this mess she's in, and then has the worst day of her life.

The conversation next to her rolled over her without her hearing a word, and Chanmi looked around the ballroom again. Movie stars, music stars, models - she even saw HeeChul - attended this party, and she didn't care. Soomi would freak. To be honest, she couldn't find the only one she really wanted to see. She kept her glass filled with water this time, because she knew she'd drink a lot of it.

Music played loudly, which helped her to not hear whatever SungMin and his cronies talked about. No luck with JungShin, but Boa caught her eye and winked, and Chanmi grinned back at her.

"I can't just leave Chanmi," SungMin said beside her, and Chanmi turned to look at him, startled. He looked at her with a smile, and she smiled back reflexively.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, not at all sure what he meant.

"I need to talk to Junho-sshi about something... Hey." He grabbed JungShin's arm as he walked by, and Chanmi blinked. Had she missed him because he'd been close? "I need to talk to someone. Can you take care of Chanmi for me? I'll be right back."

JungShin nodded, and Chanmi stared at them both. If she hadn't wanted to get to know JungShin so much, she might have done something violent about SungMin referring to her almost like a puppy. "Sure, I can do that," JungShin said.

"Thanks." SungMin clapped JungShin on the shoulder and walked off with another man.

JungShin turned to her, and she could almost guess his thoughts from the wary expression on his face. 'What did he mean, take care of her?' She could help with that. "Can we sit down? I think Bekah wanted to kill me with these shoes."

Ah, right thing to say. He smiled, and she had to smile back. "She's good at punishing people who make her mad." He offered her his arm. She took it, charmed, and he walked her over to a mostly empty table.

"But I didn't," Chanmi protested. "I've tried very hard not to."

"SungMin-hyung did. Maybe she's subconsciously taking it out on you." JungShin pulled out a chair for Chanmi, and she gratefully sank down in it.

"Thank you," she said as he sat down in the chair next to her. "What did he do to make her mad?"

"He was himself. I think he wasn't paying attention and tore one of his shirts." He took a drink of his water.

Chanmi grinned at him. "Bekah should make him wear the heels."

JungShin nearly spit his drink out. When he looked at her, she managed the most innocent look she knew. He cleared his throat. "She, um, has."

Chanmi stared at him, stunned. "She... did? Did she get a picture?"

JungShin grinned at her. "Lots of them. She looked way too happy about it, too."

Chanmi tilted her head. "Did she do that to you?" she asked.

JungShin's eyes widened. "No. I was smart enough not to hit on her the first time we met."

Chanmi covered her mouth just in time to keep from laughing out loud.

"He occasionally gets to have the shoes just so he doesn't forget," he added, grinning at her.

That made it worse because she could just imagine it, and the image of SungMin in heels had her doubled over until she could get control of her laughter.

"But lately she hasn't made him wear them."

Finally under control, she let her hands drop to her lap. "She hasn't? I guess that means he's behaving himself."

JungShin shrugged. "More or less," he said. "At least lately he hasn't made her try to make someone with no class look like she has it."

"I bet it's not easy," Chanmi said.

"No, but Bekah's good at what she does. She can even make SungMin-hyung look good, and sometimes that's hard."

Chanmi giggled. She stopped suddenly when someone placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Where's SungMin?" Boa asked over her head, and Chanmi relaxed and looked up at her.

"He had to go talk to someone, and foisted me off on JungShin-sshi so he wouldn't leave me alone in here."

"And he's done very well in taking care of you, I see," Boa said. JungShin looked down, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Yes, he really has," Chanmi said, smiling.

"Good," Boa said. "And here he is. JungShin-ah, will you dance with me?"

JungShin stood up reluctantly (although she could have read into that one), and bowed to Chanmi. She bowed back. He offered his arm to Boa and escorted her onto the floor just as SungMin arrived, with an unexpected person in tow.

"It's good to see you again, Chanmi," Yoochun said.

Chanmi stood and bowed, hiding her surprise. "Same. You... know SungMin-oppa?"

"School friend, from a long time ago," SungMin answered.

Chanmi turned to SungMin. "So... YooHwan knows you, too?"

SungMin gave her an incredulous look. "How do you know my friends?"

"YooHwan and I were classmates," Chanmi said slowly. He wouldn't have....

SungMin turned to Yoochun. "Why didn't you introduce me?" he asked.

"She wasn't this pretty, then," Yoochun said. "The last time I saw her with YooHwan, a couple of months ago, I didn't recognize her."

Chanmi laughed, short and derisive. "You wouldn't have been interested in me." Not that you are now, thank goodness.

"Oh, you never know," SungMin said.

Chanmi shrugged, not really paying attention. He made it easy by ignoring her, so she barely noticed that he'd moved away from them after murmuring an excuse.

"I'll talk to you later, hyung," Yoochun called. SungMin waved at him, looking over the selection on one of the waiter's drink trays.

Chanmi snapped back to attention and grabbed his arm. "Tell YooHwan that if he sees me again, he'd better run. If I catch him, your mom will only have you to rely on for grandchildren." She kept her voice low, because she didn't want anyone to over hear her.

Yoochun laughed - and then stopped abruptly when he caught sight of her expression. "You're serious."

"Very," Chanmi said, and struggled not to hit him. "He'd better hope he sees me before I see him. And you might steer clear of me, too, while you're at it."

Yoochun blinked at her. "Why?"

"Because this is your doing, yours and his, and I'm going to repay you for it." Over his shoulder, she saw SungMin coming back with a drink in hand, and she let Yoochun go. Nervously, she brushed her hands down her dress, hoping to get rid of the anger before she had to talk to him. "Have a good evening," she said, a fake sweetness in her voice. "Please don't forget to pass on my message."

Yoochun, looking nervous, nodded and strode off.

SungMin handed Chanmi a champagne. "I can't believe you know him," he said.

Chanmi took a gulp of her drink, very glad she'd drunk water up until now. "I can't either," she murmured.

 

Chanmi strode down the hallway toward her apartment door, teeth clenched again. She wasn't sure how she'd made it through the rest of the evening, how she'd managed to not slap SungMin when he looked so surprised when she said she needed to go home. She dug her keys out to open the door - and it stuck.

Again.

It probably didn't take any longer than usual to open the door, but it felt like it, and she was swearing by the time she got it open. She kicked off her shoes and walked through the darkness to the main room of their apartment. Maybe she could read a bit, calm down? She turned on the over-head lamp - and it flashed once and went out.

"Damn it," Chanmi muttered, but quietly, because she knew Soomi was asleep. Okay, no reading. Um... something to drink? She'd only had that one glass of champagne.

Going into the kitchen, she stubbed her toe, and grabbed it, hopping to lean against the fridge. Finally, the pain ebbed, and she set her foot down, giving up. "Please let tomorrow be better," she whispered prayerfully, and went to bed.

She missed her alarm, barely managed breakfast, and had to change shoes three times because she couldn't find a matching pair. The lock stuck again when she tried to lock the door, and she hoped the bus ride in didn't have any problems, or she might throw her blackberry at HeeChul the moment he said anything about this contract he'd gotten her into.

Chanmi walked across the lobby toward the doors, teeth clenched in anger. Why didn't things go well after a blow like last night? She didn't notice the crowd outside until she opened the door, and she hesitated before stepping out. Just as the door closed behind her, someone shouted "There she is!" Seconds later, tomatoes, eggs, and various other undesirable things flew at her, hitting her. She threw up her arms to protect her face, but it didn't stop. Neither did the chants of "leave oppa alone!" and "he's better than you'll ever be!"

That was it. Her control snapped and she dropped her hands, striding toward the group of girls. The girls in front of her shrank back, but those behind them didn't understand. She slapped them, getting at least some to drop their produce, then she realized how this might look. She turned and went back in.

She paused just inside the door to try to get her head back on straight, then went to the elevator. She got out her blackberry, ignoring the affronted sputtering from the concierge, and dialed HeeChul's home number. Emergencies, he'd said. Only for emergencies. It was close enough. The elevator arrived just before she answered, and she stepped in, glad of the privacy.

"I'm going to be late today, HeeChul-sshi," she said, pressing the button for her floor. "If I manage to get in at all, anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I'm going to be late. I'm sorry, HeeChul-sshi, but I was attacked by what I think was SungMin's fan club when I tried to leave this morning. I have to change, and I don't know if they'll be gone by the time I try to leave again."

"Are you okay?"

Tension leached out of her shoulders. "Yes. Just a mess, and I really don't know how I'm going to get to work."

"I'll send a car for you. He'll call when he arrives. I'll see you when you get in."

"Thank you." She hung up just as the elevator opened on her floor, and sighed, her anger and frustration abating. On her way down the hall, she found L's contact information and called him. He answered as she got her keys out. "Hi, L. Sorry to bother you, but I think you'll want to hear this from me rather than the press."

To her surprise, the door opened easily, as if to make up for the hell it had given her recently. She patted it in thanks and went in.

"I'm sorry, what?" L asked.

Chanmi slipped her shoes off. "I got attacked by a bunch of girls I think were SungMin's fan club, if what they shouted was anything to go by. They threw things at me, too. I'm stuck here until HeeChul-sshi's car gets here to take me to work."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She set her purse down - she had the feeling she was going to have to replace that, too - and padded into her bedroom.

"I'm going to put you through to Hoya. Just a moment."

She looked through her clothes - hands-off - to find something else to wear. She'd just decided when Hoya picked up the phone. "Chanmi-sshi?"

"Yes."

"L told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Chanmi said. "Just shaken up and angry. I, um, slapped a few of them." Not her finest moment.

She stared in disbelief when something like a stifled laugh came over the phone, then Hoya cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said, but she could still hear the amusement in his voice. "Thank you for telling me. You're right, I'd rather hear it from you than from the press. Do you have a way to work today?"

"Yes, thank you. HeeChul-sshi is sending a car for me."

"Good. I'll talk to him, and we'll work out how to get you to work."

"Thank you."

She hung up and started to get undressed for her shower.

 

Boa became aware of Hoya standing in the doorway, and nudged the others. They'd gathered around the keyboard, brainstorming on an idea SungMin had come up with, but they'd slowed down so she didn't mind the interruption. They moved back slowly and looked at their manager.

"So you're prepared for the possible backlash, SungMin, Chanmi was attacked by fans at her home this morning.

Boa felt JungShin freeze from clear across the room, and she glanced at him. When she looked at SungMin, he stared at Hoya.

"She was?" he asked. "What happened?"

"She said they threw things at her," Hoya said.

Boa stared at SungMin, then shook her head and glanced at JungShin again. He looked like he couldn't move. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yes. HeeChul-sshi sent a car to pick her up for work."

When Boa glanced at him, JungShin looked like he'd started to breathe again. "Good," she said, and then smiled. "How did she react?"

Hoya struggled to keep a straight face, and Boa grinned wider. "She slapped a few of them," Hoya said.

It startled a laugh out of JungShin; MinHyuk didn't even try to stop his laughter, doubled over behind his drum set. Boa nodded. "I didn't think she'd take that. But it could backlash on her, and on you, SungMin."

"I'll deal with it," SungMin said, amused. "I've wanted to do that a few times myself."

"I thought you'd be okay with it," Hoya said, still struggling not to laugh. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know." He bowed and left.

Boa snickered, then sobered, looking between SungMin and JungShin. This was not going to be easy.

She got a chance to talk to JungShin near the end of the day. She didn't understand why JungShin took so long packing his bass up; SungMin rarely put his guitar away at all. But today she appreciated it. As soon as the door closed behind SungMin and MinHyuk, she stopped walking toward it and turned. "Are you okay?"

JungShin didn't look up. "Yes."

Boa smiled. He couldn't lie to save his life. "You don't act it," she said gently.

JungShin looked up now, eyes narrowed. "He never even asked if she were okay," he pointed out, voice low and intense. Then he took a deep breath, visibly calming down. "Thank you for asking."

"You looked like you'd forgotten to breathe," she said.

He finished latching the case and stood up with it in hand. "I know what the fans are like." He shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Boa asked, opening the door as he walked toward it.

JungShin laughed. "Go home and sleep," he said.

Boa brushed him arm as he walked past her. "Sleep well. And have very sweet dreams."

"Thank you, noona. You, too."


	12. Fight-O! The Beginning of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinHyuk points out something to SungMin, and he takes it personally. And then gets JungShin drunk to interrogate him.

MinHyuk had never been so glad to have SungMin take over a conversation for him. Usually it bothered him, but with this guy.... He stayed close enough to follow the conversation, the music from the sound track almost too loud. He noticed actors from the movie, models, other musicians from the sound track, but didn't really SEE them, trying to hear what SungMin talked about with this guy. Finally the man moved off, and SungMin turned to him.

"He never gets any easier to talk to," SungMin murmured.

"Thank you for rescuing me, hyung," MinHyuk responded, just as quietly.

"Do you see Chanmi? I didn't mean to leave her alone."

MinHyuk gestured to a table on the edge of the floor. Chanmi sat there with JungShin, the two of them deep in conversation. "She's there, with JungShin." She smiled, and MinHyuk blinked. "Did you know she had such a pretty smile?" he asked.

SungMin looked at him, then back at Chanmi. "Why do you ask?"

MinHyuk looked at SungMin. "She never smiles like that when she's with you," he said.

SungMin stared at him, and just about the time MinHyuk wanted to start fidgeting, he looked away again, at Chanmi. "You might be right."

"I am," MinHyuk said easily. "I'd have noticed that smile if I'd seen it before."

SungMin nodded and clapped him on the shoulder before going to get Chanmi. MinHyuk watched JungShin get up and bow to her, then he watched her go off with SungMin, face devoid of any expression. MinHyuk shook his head and went in search of someone more interesting to look at.

 

Their single for the movie Heaven's Bride, "Beautiful," hit high on the charts before the movie even came out, and Aces went out one night to celebrate. At things like this, JungShin didn't ever drink much, and he planned on that. Until....

"Can Chanmi sing at all?" SungMin asked Boa at some point in the evening. He wasn't drunk yet, either, although it was a good chance it'd happen soon. The man drank a lot.

Boa looked up, and JungShin straightened as well. "What?" Boa asked. JungShin reached for the half-empty bottle in front of him, only his second.

"You went with her to karaoke, didn't you? Can she sing?"

"Of course," Boa said. "Everyone can sing."

SungMin laughed and JungShin finished his bottle. "Okay, I'll give you that," SungMin said. "Is she any good?"

Boa gave him half a smile, and MinHyuk set an open bottle in front of JungShin. He didn't care; this topic hurt, so he grabbed it without thinking and drank. "Yes. With a little training she might really be good. But I didn't ask her about it."

SungMin leaned back. "No? What did you talk about?"

Boa laughed, and JungShin finished the new bottle. Really, he didn't want to hear any of this, but he was stuck. "Are you fishing for a complement or something? No, we didn't talk about you."

Thankfully. JungShin really hoped he hadn't said that out loud, but at least MinHyuk didn't seem to hear him. He took another drink at SungMin's pout.

"Why not?" SungMin asked.

Boa rolled her eyes. "I was trying to get to know her, not what her opinion of you was. I told her conversation about the band was not allowed."

That didn't help. JungShin took a drink and blinked when the bottle was empty. MinHyuk handed him another.

"Oh," SungMin said, sounding disappointed. "I guess that makes sense." Then he brightened. "But she asked?"

Boa reached over and smacked him lightly; JungShin wanted to follow up with the bottle in his hand, but took a drink instead. "Stop fishing for compliments, idiot," she said fondly.

JungShin drank again, wishing he were somewhere else.

 

"He usually doesn't drink this much," Boa said, eyeing JungShin, who leaned on MinHyuk, completely plastered. SungMin helped steady JungShin, who looked like he was going to fall over (and had, already). Boa stood in front of them, clearly not happy.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry," SungMin said. "He might be a little late tomorrow morning, though."

MinHyuk snickered, and SungMin had to stifle a grin when Boa smacked him on the head. "Stop it. It's not funny, and you know it," she said.

"Oh, a hangover isn't fun," MinHyuk agreed. "Seeing JungShin with one will be worth recording."

Boa frowned at him, but then her cab arrived, and she climbed in, waving to them as it drove off.

SungMin immediately called for a third cab, then hung up. "The taxi should be here soon." The second one ordered pulled up just then.

"Open the door and let me put him in," MinHyuk said. "He's heavy."

SungMin opened the door, and then helped MinHyuk get him in the cab, mentioning to the cabby they were waiting for something else, and giving the address. "Can we go yet?" JungShin mumbled, his words slurred, interrupting.

"Just a minute," MinHyuk said, patting his shoulder. SungMin finished talking to the driver, then backed out of the cab and straightened. "Why do you want him this drunk, and why don't you want me to ride with you?" MinHyuk asked, his voice lowered.

"I just want to talk to him. I don't think he'll give me real answers if he's sober, or if someone else is there," SungMin said, one eyebrow raised.

"You just don't want me to hear," MinHyuk said.

SungMin grinned as the third taxi pulled up behind the one JungShin sat in. "That, too. There's your cab. and thanks."

MinHyuk bowed and went to get into his taxi, and SungMin climbed in next to JungShin. He waited until they were well on their way before nudging him. When that didn't work, he shook him. "Yah. Wake up."

JungShin opened his eyes, and closed them again immediately. "I'm awake. What do you want?" he asked, his words even more slurred than earlier.

SungMin paused a moment, gathering his thoughts. "What do you think about Chanmi?"

JungShin didn't move. "Tryin' not to."

"Why?"

"What's the point?" JungShin asked.

"That's a good reason," SungMin had to say. "But if you could, what would you think of her?"

"I like her," JungShin said, sounding wistful.

"And if the contract was ended?"

JungShin opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at SungMin. "Why?"

Still aware? Not drunk enough? "Just curious," SungMin said with studied indifference.

JungShin closed his eyes again. "I'd ask L for her number. And call her."

SungMin looked at him for a moment, for some reason not too surprised. "That's what I thought," he murmured under his breath.

But the contract wasn't up. And... he had plans to make. Chanmi was doing wonders for his reputation, and he wouldn't give that up without a fight. Especially not to JungShin.


	13. Change of Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now SungMin is just confusing her. And JungShin. Which is exactly what SungMin wants.

Chanmi stood in the lobby of her apartment building, waiting for SungMin again. She'd dressed in her best suit again, and couldn't sit still, half nervous, her mind more on JungShin and seeing him again than on SungMin. Through the doors, she could see the limo arrive, and she moved toward it, steeling herself for the trip across the sidewalk, past the fans that never seemed to disperse.

To her surprise, the chauffeur (hadn't Boa said his name was WooYoung?) opened the door to the limo and SungMin got out. He strode across the sidewalk and stepped in, smiling when he saw her. "You look nice," he said, and she bowed, stunned.

"Th-thank you. You look amazing," she stammered.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" He offered her his arm, and she took it, automatically, because she was still reeling. She barely heard the screams of the girls still around, but he waved at them and then helped her in. The door closed behind them, and moments later the car started forward again.

Chanmi was completely flummoxed, her eyes on her hands in her lap. She had no idea what to say, or even if it were expected of her, so she stayed quiet.

"Bekah is on call, if you'd like to borrow a dress for tonight."

She looked up at him. "You mean... you won't mind if I go like this?"

"I won't mind," SungMin said.

Chanmi couldn't detect any amount of falsity in his voice, or his look, but she still didn't believe him. "I think I'll stick out too much," she said. "I don't mind borrowing a dress, if it's okay."

He nodded and actually excused himself before placing the call. Chanmi could barely keep from staring at him, unnerved by this change in SungMin. It made no sense.

"Please take us to the warehouse," he said into the intercom, and she looked up. Even that sounded more respectful than she'd ever heard from him when talking to WooYoung. He met her eyes and smiled. "What time will you need to go home tonight?"

"Um, about 23:00, I think," she said, managing to get it out without stammering.

"I'll ask WooYoung to be ready to pick you up then."

"Thank you." She couldn't say anything else.

"What did you do to him?" Bekah asked sometime later, adjusting the fit of the dress they'd picked out.

Chanmi looked at her, eyes wide. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't do or say anything different, but...." She gestured aimlessly.

"Yeah," Bekah said, stepping back. "I don't get men sometimes."

"I don't at all. Ever," Chanmi said, and then looked at Bekah. "That includes my boss, and I have some doubts that he's a man at all."

Bekah laughed, and then adjusted one last thing. "There." She glanced at SungMin, who watched them, a cup of tea in hand. "You're ready," she said, and beckoned at SungMin.

SungMin set his tea down and stood up. He walked into the room and smiled. "Thank you, Bekah," he said, and offered his arm to Chanmi. "You look beautiful," he said.

Chanmi took his arm. "Thank you," she said, with a last look at Bekah, and let him escort her to the limo.

 

It made no sense to JungShin. He'd seen them come in, and this time, instead of ignoring her but keeping her close, SungMin included her in the conversation. When he turned Junho down - a man working with SungMin on something he'd never explained to the rest of them - it was somewhat alarming. SungMin never turned Junho down when he wanted to talk to SungMin about something. As soon as Junho left, he took Chanmi out onto the dance floor.

"Are you okay?" Boa asked, and JungShin nearly jumped, so focused on the two on the floor he hadn't even heard her come up.

"He's actually paying attention to her," he said, gesturing at the pair as SungMin danced them by. Chanmi wasn't good, but SungMin was good enough to lead her though the basic steps.

"It's about time," Boa said.

JungShin looked at her, brow furrowed. "This isn't like him," he said. "What happened?"

"When?"

"The night we celebrated "Beautiful." What happened?"

"You drank a lot," Boa started.

"He kept bringing her up," JungShin interrupted.

Boa looked at the crowd as SungMin took Chanmi by again. "Well, then we got cabs and went home. SungMin and MinHyuk said they'd take care of you."

JungShin looked away from Chanmi and her smile to look at Boa. "I don't remember MinHyuk," he said slowly. "Just SungMin. They were both there before the cab left, but...."

Boa lifted an eyebrow. "How did MinHyuk get home?"

"I don't know. I remember wishing I had more to drink, so she must have come up." Obviously, considering how he'd acted just before the ride home. He hadn't even thought the hangover too much to pay for missing the rest of the evening.

Boa tapped her foot, one way they knew she was angry. "I need to talk to MinHyuk," she said.

JungShin didn't answer, thinking that maybe drinking wasn't a bad idea for tonight, either. He turned toward the bar, stopping when her hand fell on his arm. "You need to find something other than alcohol to forget her," she said gently. "There is no good reason for you to turn out like SungMin."

JungShin looked at her. "Except it might get me someone like her," he said, bitterly. He pulled his arm from her grasp and walked away -

But she was right, and he knew it. He walked past the bar to the crowd beyond, somewhere he couldn't see those dancing. He could bear it if he couldn't see it.

 

Chanmi walked into her apartment (amazingly, no trouble with the lock), kicked off her shoes, and wandered into the front room. Soomi looked up from her dinner, still in uniform, her apron draped over the back of the chair.

"You look spooked. What happened?"

"He didn't ignore me," Chanmi said. She sat down across from Soomi and set her purse on the floor at her feet.

"He didn't ignore you? Which he?"

"SungMin. I mean, he asked if I wanted to borrow a dress and acted like he wouldn't mind if I showed up in this. He asked me when I needed to leave. He didn't go off and do business, or whatever he does."

"Really?" Soomi asked, sounding just as confused. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Even Bekah wanted to know what I'd done to him. It doesn't make sense."

Soomi scowled. "He's a man. Of course he doesn't make sense." Chanmi giggled, and Soomi smiled again. "Speaking of men, was your bassist there?"

Chanmi sobered. "I don't know. I didn't see anyone but the people SungMin talked to. We talked to. He actually included me in conversations."

Soomi stared at her, as if she'd just had a horrid idea. "Do you think... he actually likes you?"

Chanmi gaped at her. "I hope not!" she said when she'd gotten her senses back together. "That's the last thing I need. Or want!" She couldn't deny that he'd flattered her, though. It had felt so nice to have all his attention on her.... Disturbed and unable to sit still with the idea, she got up to pace.

"You should go to bed," Soomi said, interrupting her spinning thoughts. "Showing up to work like that won't be good."

Chanmi looked at her, and then smiled. "Yeah, true," she said. "Thanks. Good night."

"Good night," Soomi said.

Chanmi didn't think she'd fall asleep fast, but she barely had time to get comfortable before she did.


	14. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boa has a lot of questions for a lot of people, and ChanMi is just really ready for this to be over.

The minute the door closed behind SungMin and JungShin, MinHyuk knew he should have gone with them. Boa turned around and smiled at him, and he felt like a deer caught in headlights. He froze.

"What do you know about how different SungMin is treating Chanmi?"

"Wha-what?" he stammered, not sure he'd understood. This was so not the place to be right now.

"Why is SungMin feigning interest in Chanmi?"

MinHyuk blinked. "How do you know it's feigned?"

Boa gave him a wry smile. "It's SungMin."

Yeah, okay, stupid question. "I don't know much."

Boa smiled again and MinHyuk almost shrank back. "What do you know about the night we went drinking and JungShin got smashed?" she asked.

He really should have gone with SungMin and JungShin. "Nothing."

"JungShin said he didn't remember you in the cab. How'd you get home?"

MinHyuk blinked. "He was that aware? Wow...." He never would have guessed, considering how much he drank.

"MinHyukkie," Boa said.

MinHyuk winced. She knew he hated it when they called him that, and from her tone, she was getting mad. "SungMin just said to keep him supplied with drink. I don't know why he wanted to get JungShin drunk!"

"No?"

"He didn't tell me," MinHyuk said, sounding way more defensive than he wanted to. "He wouldn't tell me. He got me a separate cab so he could talk to JungShin about something he wanted to keep private."

Boa nodded. "So, what lead up to that?"

MinHyuk blinked. "What lead up to it? You mean, why did he want JungShin drunk? It might have been because I told him I'd never seen Chanmi smile at him like she smiled at JungShin."

Boa blinked, off guard, and MinHyuk relaxed a little. "Why would you tell him that?"

"I didn't think it'd do anything. I just noticed. It was the first time I saw her smile that pretty, and so I commented on it. He was standing with me."

"He wanted to ask JungShin how he felt about her. And then decided to keep her away from him." She sighed.

MinHyuk didn't have to ask how she knew that. Besides, he had something far more important on his mind. "You won't tell JungShin that I helped hyung with that, will you?"

Before she could answer, JungShin and SungMin returned, and she turned away without even a look.

 

Boa went to practice early the next morning. Her conversation with MinHyuk had disturbed her more than she let on, and she wanted to talk to JungShin. Not surprising, she found him sitting on the edge of an amp, playing his bass almost soundlessly. He looked up when she walked in, then smiled and went back to the music. She sat down at the keyboard but left it off.

Finally, she got tired of the silence. "I talked to MinHyuk."

JungShin stopped playing and looked up. "What did he say?"

"You were right about SungMin bringing her up in the cab," she said. "At least, I think so. MinHyuk said SungMin wouldn't tell him why he wanted a separate cab."

"Why?"

"MinHyuk said he mentioned to SungMin that Chanmi smiled prettier when she was with you than with him."

JungShin stared at her. "So it's all a sham?"

"Of course."

He carefully set his bass down and got to his feet, pacing restlessly around the room that suddenly looked too small for him. "So I have to watch him do this until the contract is over," he said.

"She was hired to make his reputation better, and she has. Maybe she'll make it even better over the next little while."

The look he gave her told her the comment hadn't helped. "Yes, that's true," he said, and strode out of the room as MinHyuk and SungMin came in, missing them both.

"Yah! Get back here!" SungMin called after him.

"He's mad," Boa said firmly. "Give him the time to walk it off."

SungMin scowled at her, but closed the door without further comment.

 

Chanmi had decided, after the first time she attended a photo shoot with Aces, that she just wouldn't look at them at all. And after the last date with SungMin, she was more confused than ever. She honestly didn't notice anything until someone touched her arm, and she looked up. "Hi, unni," she said, smiling. Boa looked amazing in that outfit. "Is he done with you?" She had notes for fixing the costume Boa wore, which was why she knew she'd been in front of the camera already.

Boa smiled and gestured at the photographer, who held a running commentary at MinHyuk. "For now," she said. "Do you have a moment?"

Chanmi glanced at HeeChul, but he didn't even look at her. "A short one," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about SungMin."

Chanmi blinked. "What about him?" she asked warily.

"The way he's acting with you."

Chanmi glanced over to where SungMin sat, looking bored. Her eyes slid, unwillingly, to where JungShin sat, at the other end of the short row of chairs, looking around.

The photographer dismissed MinHyuk and beckoned to SungMin, who got to his feet and started over. He brushed into one of the photographer's assistants, a very shy girl, and knocked her over. He said something - it looked like an apology - and kept going. JungShin knelt by the girl and helped her gather her things, then gave her a hand up. He glanced around, caught Chanmi's gaze, and grinned. She smiled back.

"It's very flattering," Chanmi said, her attention back on Boa.

Boa smiled. "He can be that," she said. "Are you falling for him?"

Um.... "It's just a contract." Weird questions.

"Good. I just wanted you to know that he's...." She hesitated.

Chanmi didn't. "Playing?" she inserted.

"Something like that," Boa said. "He noticed your attraction to JungShin and decided he wanted your attention on him."

Chanmi smiled. "He's got it, for now," she said.

Boa nodded, looking relieved. "Only a couple of months left." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Have you found a new job yet?"

"What?" Chanmi asked, eyes wide in horror. "How...."

"You were pretty smashed by the end of the night at karaoke," Boa said with a smile. "On purpose, sorry about that. I really wanted to know what was going on."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"No," Boa said, and glanced at HeeChul. "I think you need a new job."

"Thank you," Chanmi said, both that she hadn't told anyone, and that she agreed, and nearly sagged in relief.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to warn you that SungMin is turning on the charm."

Chanmi grinned. "It'll be amusing to watch." She sobered and sighed. "I won't miss him, but I will miss the rest of you."

"Noona," JungShin said, and Chanmi started, looking up at him. She hadn't even seen him come over! "They need you in wardrobe."

"Yah! JungShin!" SungMin called, and they all turned to see him stepping away from the photographer. He beckoned at JungShin, who waved back in acknowledgement, then looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Chanmi-yah," he said warmly.

"Hey, oppa," she said, almost breathless. She'd forgotten how wonderful it was to be around him.

"I'll talk to you later," Boa said, took the arm JungShin held out to her, and they walked off across the warehouse. Chanmi watched them go, then sighed and went back to work.

 

Chanmi checked her blackberry one more time, but she'd covered all of the appointments for the week. "That is everything," she informed her boss.

HeeChul leaned back in his chair. "And the last photo shoot with Aces is next week."

"On Tuesday," Chanmi confirmed.

HeeChul smiled. "How have the last few months been?"

Chanmi thought about telling him the truth, and decided he'd probably take it as whining. "Very... interesting," she said. Neutral, right?

"Interesting how?"

"I've met some interesting people and got to see some things I never expected to." Truth. Every word.

"The contract is up in a couple of weeks. Call and set up an appointment with Hoya. Next week, after the shoot with Aces."

"Yes, sir," Chanmi said, trying not to clench her teeth. Her jaw already hurt.

"Thank you. That will be all."

Chanmi left the room, carefully not slamming the door, however much she might want to. She took some time to calm down; no reason to call when she felt like this. She liked L, and it wasn't his fault. When she felt better, she looked up his information and called.

"FNC Music, Lee Howon's office. How may I help you?"

"This is Chanmi with Chul Designs. HeeChul-sshi would like to meet next week with Hoya and SungMin-sshi," she said.

"Hey, Chanmi. Next week? Any particular day?" He sounded amused. Chanmi smiled.

"Wednesday or later. Afternoon, if we want SungMin to be awake."

L laughed. "You know him well," he said.

"Yes," Chanmi said neutrally.

"Thursday is open in the afternoon. How long?"

Chanmi checked her calendar. "I'll put you in for two hours at 15:00. I'm pretty sure it won't take that long, but better to be safe."

"True. 15:00 sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Until then," Chanmi said. "Good bye."

She hung up and switched screens from HeeChul's calendar to her letter of resignation. She read it over, and then began to type, adding to it.


	15. Renegotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeeChul forgot to ask Chanmi if she wanted this, and she lets him know. Even if the consequences hurt.

The elevator bell rang, and Chanmi looked up, smiling as SungMin, Hoya, and L stepped off the elevator. "Welcome," she said. "One moment." She called HeeChul to let him know they were there. She gathered her blackberry, a folder, and her laptop, and led the way to the conference room. She set them down on the table and gestured to a side board. "Drinks are there. Please sit down, HeeChul-sshi will be in soon."

She sat down, smiling at L as he sat down across from her, and opened her laptop. L plugged his in and had it up and running by the time HeeChul arrived. Hoya stood up when he walked in.

"It is good to see you again," HeeChul said.

"It is good to be here," Hoya responded, and they sat down. Chanmi hadn't noticed Siwon until he sat down next to her, and the configuration of the table reminded her of their first meeting. SungMin even still looked bored. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"We're pleased with how this is going, and would like to extend the contract," Hoya said.

Chanmi stiffened, her heart pounding. She knew this was coming, but it didn't keep her stomach from tying itself in knots.

"I'm pleased as well," HeeChul said. "I agree."

That was it. Chanmi closed her laptop. "There might be a problem," she said.

They all looked at her. "A problem?" HeeChul asked. "What kind of problem?"

Chanmi pulled an envelope out of the folder she'd brought along, and handed it to HeeChul. "I won't be working here in two weeks."

Silence filled the room. None of them had looked away, and Chanmi had to fight not to fidget. Even SungMin had stopped looking so bored. "Won't be working here?" HeeChul repeated.

"No." She'd hoped her stomach would stop twisting, but no luck. "It's all explained in there," she added. "You'll have to figure out any extensions without me."

HeeChul stood up. "Heo-puin, may I speak to you? If you'll excuse us," he added to Hoya.

"Of course," Hoya said, sounding as surprised as HeeChul.

Chanmi stood up, bowed, and followed HeeChul into a smaller conference room down the hall. He ushered her in, then followed and closed the door behind him. "You didn't think that should happen in private?" he asked.

"I wanted to see what happened when this extension came up. Circumstances required it happen before the contract was signed again, and I didn't want to make you go through negotiations in vain."

He softened a little. "How can I change your mind?"

"You can't," she said evenly. "I'm sorry."

HeeChul started. "Why not?"

"I have a job set up already."

He regarded her in silence for a long time. "How long have you been waiting to hand this to me?"

"I wrote it two weeks ago," Chanmi said. "But six months, give or take a couple of weeks."

HeeChul stared at her, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There is nothing I can do to change your mind."

"Nothing," she said, wishing her stomach would stop churning.

He watched her a while longer, then nodded. "Very well," he said, and opened the door, ushering her out. Chanmi walked into the larger conference room to find L, Hoya, and SungMin in conference. Siwon stood in the corner farthest from them, looking out the window, a water in hand, studiously ignoring them. They looked up as soon as she came in, and they all sat down again.

HeeChul spread his hands out on the table. "It seems I no longer have anything to offer you."

"We may have an idea to help all of us," Hoya said. "If Chanmi-sshi is amenable to the idea."

Chanmi looked up. "I'm willing to listen," she said.

Hoya nodded. "Because the original contract is with Chul Designs, we intend to extend that part of it. In return, Chanmi-sshi says nothing of the previous contract and says nothing negative about SungMin. He will say nothing negative about her when asked - because people will ask why you broke up."

"It will be believable if you claim that the pressure from fans and everything was too much for you," SungMin added, his eyes on Chanmi. "Your reaction the first time you all met informally, and that you left early from almost every event will play into that."

Chanmi smiled, surprised but not showing it. "I can agree to that," she said.

Hoya relaxed, and Chanmi wondered if he had a masseuse at his office or somewhere. He looked like his shoulders hurt. "Thank you," he said. "In return, Aces will continue to model for Chul Designs for the next six months. We'll reevaluate then."

HeeChul stood and bowed. "Thank you," he said.

Chanmi turned back to her computer, ready to work out any details. HeeChul sat back down, looking much more relaxed as well.

 

JungShin didn't want to think about why SungMin wasn't there, throwing around ideas with the rest of them. It was likely to make him sick. Which was probably why Boa had insisted they brainstorm. The door opened and they all looked up to see SungMin shrugging off his jacket.

"That was fast," Boa said, sounding as surprised as JungShin felt.

"Yeah, well." SungMin shrugged. "She officially broke up with me." He tugged his tie loose, and then took it off.

"She what?!" MinHyuk demanded. "They never break up with you!"

JungShin couldn't move, mind frozen. Not so frozen that he didn't see Boa's glance in his direction.

"What does that mean?" Boa asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like," SungMin said. He went to pick up his guitar, and Boa moved it out of his reach.

"You are horrible. Details. Now."

SungMin stared at her, uncomprehending. "Why?"

"She's my friend, you know," Boa said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to know what happened."

SungMin sighed and sat down on the floor. "She resigned from Chul Designs," he said. "So we couldn't renew the contract as it stood."

"So... how does that work?" MinHyuk asked.

"So did you renew it?" Boa asked.

"Yeah. She says nothing bad about me, I say nothing bad about her, and we model for Chul Designs another half a year."

"And we don't see her again," Boa said, sounding sad, and it broke JungShin's paralysis. He glanced at her, worried. So that wasn't just a line?

He looked back at SungMin to see the guitarist looking at him, and he lifted an eyebrow. "No," SungMin said. "Not in any official capacity."

"Okay," Boa said, and handed him his guitar.

JungShin was confused. Any official capacity? He hid it as he always did, head bent over his bass, playing something random.

 

"Soomi-unni?" Chanmi called, and Soomi set her book down. Something sounded off; she sounded a bit... Soomi didn't know what. Getting up, she went to find her roommate.

"You're home early," she said, and then Chanmi turned around, two glasses of wine in her hand. "And hitting the wine." She took the glass Chanmi handed her. "What happened?"

"Celebrate with me," Chanmi said, her smile a touch too bright. "I turned in my resignation letter, with everyone in the room."

Soomi, about to take a drink, stared at her and lowered her glass, very glad she hadn't actually taken that drink. "With everyone?" she repeated.

"Yep," Chanmi said, and gulped her wine.

Oh, no. Not again.

"And I'm still under contract," Chanmi went on, "but it's more a no disclosure contract than anything. We've officially broken up."

Soomi set her glass down, and took Chanmi's. "You don't seem to be really celebrating," she said. "What's up?"

"It's just...." Chanmi's voice trembled, and she cleared her throat. "I really like Boa, you know? And I don't have a real reason any more to talk to her. Or for her to talk to me."

"That's not the only reason," Soomi said, concerned. Nothing about JungShin? or had she just given up? Soomi didn't believe that.

"No, but it's enough for now," Chanmi said. Her smile seemed forced as she reached around Soomi to pick up her glass. "Pretend it's a celebration with me? Please?"

She went into the front room before Soomi could answer, and Soomi sighed, picking up her own glass. Music - not Aces, no... that was Cocoa Otoko, appropriately loud - blasted out of the stereo. Not too loud; they knew exactly how loud was too loud for the neighbors, but loud enough.

"The problem is," Soomi murmured, walking to join her friend, "is that you don't know if you'll ever see JungShin again." She sighed, plastered a smile on her face, and went to join Chanmi.


	16. Sneaky Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soomi has had enough of Chanmi's brooding. L's had enough of JungShin's. They decide to do something about that.

Soomi sat down next to L, handing him a refill on his drink. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How is Chanmi?" he asked a while later.

"Miserable," Soomi said without hesitation. "She likes her new job, she likes not having to go places with SungMin, but still...." She shook her head. "JungShin?"

"Boa's said a couple of things to him that make me think he's not exactly happy, either," L said.

"Do you know if he's tried to call her?"

"I gave him the number I had, but he called back to say it wasn't her. I didn't have another number for her."

Soomi shook her head. "She had to give that blackberry back when she left Chul Designs the last day, and I don't think this new place has one for her. It doesn't seem as demanding outside of work hours. And she's dragging her feet in getting a new cell phone." She reconsidered. "No, that's not true. Or rather, not exact. She's dragging her feet on everything."

L took a drink of his coffee, brow furrowed in concentration. "I think we should get them together. Here," he said, setting it down.

Soomi stared at him, then smiled, leaned over, and kissed him. "Great idea. Can you get him here?"

"I can figure out a way," L said, and took another sip of his drink. "I think it'll be best at night, though. Fewer people to recognize him. And her," he added wryly.

Soomi pulled her schedule out of her pocket. "Okay. Let's see when my break schedule matches with your schedule and his."

They leaned closer together to look it over.

Soomi went home thrilled with the idea. She knew Chanmi was home, and the light in the living room meant she was still up. Even better. Soomi took off her apron and walked into the front room to find her roommate buried in the paper. "How was your day?" she asked, laying her apron over the back of a chair, and Chanmi put the paper down.

It was still a shock to see her with red hair, even though she'd gotten it dyed the weekend after she 'broke up' with SungMin. Soomi thought it was another attempt to celebrate her freedom. Although it also might have been to keep from getting recognized. "Oh, you know. Same old," Chanmi said, her voice listless.

Soomi sat down across from her. "You need to get out more."

Chanmi shook her head. "And do what? You're busy."

"So, come and see me at the shop! I've got a later break tomorrow, around 20:00. Come and visit me. You need to get out of here. Work doesn't count," she added when Chanmi opened her mouth. She closed it again and frowned. "Come on. If you don't show up, I'll throw away your Aces t-shirt."

Chanmi stared, horrified. "You wouldn't!"

Soomi smiled innocently. "Try me. Tomorrow night, 20:00. Got it?"

Chanmi sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Soomi smiled and got up. She thought about teasing her about her attitude, but decided it wasn't a good idea.

 

Chanmi got to the coffee shop early and found an out of the way table to sit, hoodie pulled up over her hair. In spite of the red, people still recognized her, so she tried to avoid them. She sipped her drink listlessly, her eyes mostly on the table. It helped her stay anonymous if she didn't catch anyone's eye.

Soomi sat next to her a few minutes later, a drink of her own in hand. "Long day?"

"Nothing really special," Chanmi said.

Soomi smiled. "When was the last time you had a special day?" she asked.

Chanmi laughed softly, a bit hopelessly, and fidgeted with her cup, turning it around on the table. "I don't know. A long time, probably."

"Maybe I can change that, " Soomi said, and Chanmi glanced at her as she got up. "Be right back."

So... why had Soomi invited Chanmi if she was going to meet someone else at the same time? She almost left, but the threat of losing her Aces t-shirt kept her in her seat. Someone sat at the table, not in Soomi's place, and Chanmi looked up, opening her mouth to ask whoever to move somewhere else.

Her mouth stayed open. It took her a moment to gather her wits - or at least a few of them - because in the time she hadn't seen JungShin in person he'd just gotten hotter. "Oppa?" she stammered.

JungShin's head shot up and he stared at her, then he smiled. "Chanmi-ya? What are you doing here?"

Chanmi smiled back, purely in reaction. She had to respond to his smile. "I came to see Soomi-unni," she said, and looked around to find her friend. "Who didn't tell me she was dating L." At least, Chanmi hoped so, considering how they'd been kissing when she'd first seen them.

JungShin laughed, then got up when the couple came to the table, moving to sit by Chanmi so they could sit together. Chanmi held her cup firmly on the table, feeling a little unsteady, like she might just shake apart. "Do you like our surprise?" Soomi asked, smug.

Chanmi swiped at her, and she dodged. "Yes," Chanmi said.

"So do I," JungShin said. "First things first. Important things first. What's your phone number?"

Chanmi laughed. "I guess I should get a phone," she said, and Soomi slapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, like I said," she said.

JungShin grinned. "I think it's a really good idea," he said, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Chanmi went pink. Soomi grinned and high-fived L.


	17. Rest and Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting at Boa's.

Chanmi followed JungShin and Boa into Boa's apartment, nervous, although maybe not as nervous as she'd been nearly a year ago, when she'd met Boa the first time. This time, however, only a young man she didn't know stood waiting for them. "Chanmi," Boa said, gesturing to him, "this is Jung YongHwa. We're... seeing if this will work out."

Chanmi bowed, and he stepped closer to her. "We've been seeing if this will work out for the better part of a year," he murmured. Boa laughed and slapped his arm.

"The others will be here soon; I got the call about them just long enough after yours that you probably didn't see them arrive. Chanmi, will you help me in the kitchen?"

Chanmi smiled and kissed JungShin on the cheek. "Be back," she murmured to him, then smiled at Boa. "Of course, unni."

Boa lead the way into the kitchen. The table was set this time, dishes set out waiting for the food. She turned and hugged Chanmi, who hugged her back. "It is so good to see you again," she said. "You look happy."

"I am," Chanmi said, letting her go. "He's...."

Boa laughed. "Not SungMin?" she asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

Chanmi laughed. "Something like that, yeah. Is SungMin coming?"

"With his newest girlfriend," Boa affirmed. "You might be pleasantly surprised."

"With him," Chanmi whispered, laughing, "any pleasant surprise is double the surprise."

Boa grinned. "That is true."

They both turned at a commotion in the front room, and then JungShin walked in. "Everyone is here, noona," he said to Boa with a bow. Then he took Chanmi's hand, and she curled her fingers around his.

"Thank you," Boa said, and ushered them on.

SungMin stood talking to YongHwa, and from what Chanmi could see, they seemed to be comparing guitar techniques or something. Two other women stood talking with MinHyuk, and Chanmi wondered which one was with SungMin.

"Hey, Chanmi," SungMin said, turning from YongHwa.

Chanmi bowed, suddenly nervous. "Oppa. You look good."

SungMin laughed. "I like your hair red," he said. "May I introduce you to my girlfriend, Gyuri? Gyuri, this Chanmi, JungShin's girlfriend."

Gyuri turned from MinHyuk and bowed to Chanmi, and then her eyes widened. "You're... oppa's...."

"Very much ex, very much not interested," SungMin inserted smoothly.

"Not interested at all," Chanmi agreed, and leaned on JungShin. "I'm glad to meet you." JungShin chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"And if you're done," MinHyuk said, mock anger in his voice. He grunted when the girl next to him slapped his arm. "This is Kaeri. Kaeri, Chanmi. We're dating until she says otherwise," he joked, and Kaeri blushed and bowed.

"I'm glad to meet you," she said.

"I'm glad to meet you, too," Chanmi smiled.

"Dinner isn't done yet," Boa said. "Why don't you all sit down?"

They did so, and Chanmi took the time to look them over. Boa sat in YongHwa's arms like she belonged there, on his lap in the overstuffed chair. MinHyuk had his arm around Kaeri, who snuggled into him with a contented smile. JungShin had put his arm around Chanmi, too, and she figured she had the same expression on her face. SungMin and Gyuri sat on the larger couch, not too close, holding hands. Maybe there might be something there.

Chanmi looked at JungShin to find him looking at her. She smiled; he smiled back and kissed her, which was exactly what she'd hoped he'd do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
